Trouble with the Varia
by YamamotoFan
Summary: Angelica is a tomboyish girl with a fiery temper who hates rude people and has a no talkback personality. When she goes to Vongola Nono's birthday party to be assigned to a familigia she slaps Xanxus across the face. What happens when her new family just happens to be the Varia? XanxusxOC Really sorry if it takes me a while to get chapters up. Pairing LATER in story. Like way later
1. Happy Frick'n Birthday Vongola Nono

**Chapter One**

**Well Happy Frick'n Birthday to Vongola Nono!**

So this is the story of how my father got me into a huge mess.

Okay so not really.

I was born into the Vongola Familgia the most powerful mafia family in all of Italy. My mom passed away when I was 5 for reasons I'd rather not talk about and my father was always going out on jobs for Vongola Nono who acted like a second father to me while my dad was gone. Since my father was always away on jobs he didn't really have need for a house forcing me to live in the Vongola HQ where I was taught how to throw a knife, shoot a gun, and avoid poison hidden in food, and cook all before I turned into a teenager.

After the first few years of living at HQ I got use to the silent, formal, and calm atmosphere that was demanded whenever Vongola Nono came into the room. I thought everything would be like that for my entire life.

That opinion changed the year of my 21st birthday when I received a letter and a present from my father inviting me to work for a branch of the Vongola Familgia.

_Dear Angelica,_

_ I have exciting news! Vongola Nono has finally agreed to put you in a division of the family. I hope that your up for the challenge! You will get to meet the members at Nono's birthday party this saturday which is being held in Japan we will further discuss the details there. I can't wait to see you. Happy Birthday._

_ -Papa_

_P.S. Your new family is a little bit rowdy so be prepared_

My mouth dropped open in shock when I finished reading the letter. I was moving away from the base? I had fully expected to live at HQ the rest of my life and WHY THE HELL DIDN"T HE TELL ME WHAT BRANCH I"M IN!?

I shook my head and turned my attention to the present. When I lifted the lid on the box my eyes were greeted with a red dress presumably to wear to the party.

I sighed and shook my head glaring angrily at the note. What was he thinking?

…...

**_I hate Saturdays_** I thought as I brought my fist down on top of the off button cutting of the annoying beeping of my alarm cloak.

I rolled back over in bed and stared at the ceiling of the hotel I was staying at. The minute I stepped of the plane my father had swept me up into a giant bear hug and ushered me into the back of a waiting limo where he started to excitedly talk about how happy he was that I was finally old enough to join a family. He wouldn't shut up for the rest of the car ride and he refused to tell me who my new family was saying that he wanted it to be a surprise.

That was yesterday and today was Saturday. I really hope that they would just hurry up and introduce me so I could get it over with.

when I heard a knock on the door I climbed out of bed and opened it only to be shoved aside by my dad and 5 servant barging through the door.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" I yelled at him as he started to direct the servant around to various parts of my room. My dad glanced over his shoulder at me and then turned back towards the servants. "Isn't it obvious? They are here to get you ready for the party," he said. I deadpanned "You do know that the party is tonight right?"

"Yes but I want you to look impressive for your boss and his family,"

I mentally face-palmed. "It's 6:30 in the morning! you want 13 hours for me to get ready!? You haven't even told me what I'm going to be doing for this person I'm suppose to be working for!"

"Well in answer to your first question the reason I want you to get ready now is the fact that since your hair is so long and goes down to your waist it's going to take forever to curl. The answer to your second question is that you will do basic cooking and cleaning. Nono thinks that the family you will work for requires a feminine touch seeing as to the fact that they consist of only men.," my father said.

My mouth dropped upon and I started to sputter. "What is this the 19th century?! Why the heck do you want me to join a familgia just so I can cook and clean! I thought that you were signing me up to be a hitman!"

"We want you to join the familgia for the reasons I stated before. Vongola Nono Hopes that a woman in the group might soften them up a little to the rest of the family. Don't worry you'll eventually be able to work for them as a hitman when you gain there trust and if you want to. But for now I want you to impress them so sit your but down in that chair over there and get ready for the party!" My father said obviously getting annoyed.

Cursing under my breath I sat down in the chair and spent the next 13 hours the servants gleefully gave me a complete makeover.

I was NOT happy.

...

When I saw myself in the mirror my mouth dropped open in shock and nearly hit the floor. Again. Seriously with how much I've been surprised this week it's amazing that a fly hasn't gone down my throat yet.

The red low back dress had long sleeves that flaired at the end, a ruffled skirt that went down to my knees, and a tight and large band of ribbon wrapped around the waist. My hair hung in curls down my back and six inch heels finally made my stand higher then 4 foot 8. The servants stood in front of the door appraising there work and giggling amongst themselves.

I turned to them and bowed respectfully in the Japanese way. "**Thank you for all of your help today. I know it was not easy making me not look like a tomboy for once. You have my gratitude**," I said in fluent Japanese. The servants were obviously surprised by my thanks but bowed back and filed out of the room. As soon as they were gone my father came rushing in and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me.

"Angelica! You look like a lady instead of a little girl now! Bossu is going to be so surprised," My father said sweeping my up into I giant bear hug where I had to fight to get some breath into my lungs. "You're...Killing...me," I said and my father finally let go when he realized that he was crushing me.

"Come on!," he said grabbing me by the wrist and dragging me out the door and outside to the waiting car "We're gonna be late to the party at this rate! You must be excited at the prospect of meeting your new boss,"

I rolled my eyes and stared out the window. This was going to be a long night.

...

When we finally arrived at the party I had a pounding headache from my dad talking none stop for the whole 2 hour car ride. He was talking so much in fact that the Chaffuer rolled up the separating window. I couldn't blame him.

I opened my car door and stepped out onto the sidewalk stretching my stiff muscles and turned back to wait for my dad. He rounded the back of the car and we started to walk up towards the doors of the grand hotel where Vongola Nono's Birthday was being celebrated. When we arrived inside I looked around to see hundreds of Mafioso standing around in small groups talking while a small band played classical music in the background maids walked around carrying trays of champagne glasses and a large group of people surrounded an old man with a kind face that demanded attention. In other words Vongola Nono.

"Timoteo Happy Birthday!," I cried happily running up to the old man and giving him a hug.

He smiled down at me at ruffled my hair " It's nice to see you again Angelica. I hope that you are looking forward to meeting your new familgia. They should be arriving soon,"

I scrunched up my nose and backed away from him. "Why did you assign me to a familgia without even telling me you were going to before you did Timoteo? And why aren't you guys telling me who my new Familgia is?"

Timoteo laughed good naturedly. "Well you are going to turn into a grown woman this month and I thought it was about time to let you join the mafia. As to who your family is you will find out soon enough," he said mysteriously.

"But-,"

"Ciaossu!" a squeaky voice said. I turned around to see a group of around nine people walking through the door dressed in identical tuxedos. A short burnett with spiky brown hair lead the group with a baby in a fedora riding on his shoulder like it was the most natural thing in the world. I immediately recognized the baby hitman reborn and had to restrain myself from picking him up and giving him a hug.

Hey I had a soft spot for kids.

Reborn hopped of the boys shoulder and walked up to Timoteo bowing respectfully. "What's up boss? I would like to congradulate you on your 85th birthday," the baby turned around and jump kicked the burnett in the face. "Tsuna say hello to Vongola Nono.,"

"What was that for Reborn?" Tsuna said from the ground where he was rubbing his rapidly swelling cheek.

"A hitman should be prepared for anything that comes his way. It was your fault for zoning out and not paying attention," the baby said with an evil smirk.

I starred in shock as I recognized the name Tsuna. This guy was going to be the tenth generation boss.

Vongola Nono shook his head with a small smile and reached his hand down to help Tsuna up. The Burnett gratefully accepted the offered hand. "It's nice to see you and your Familgia again Tsuna. Feel free to go mingle with the crowd while we wait for the Varia to come," He said.

Everyone in the vincity went silent. Even the band stopped playing with a screech on the violin. One maid was unfortunate enough to drop her tray of champagne glasses.

"HIIIIEEEEE! The Varia are coming," Tsuna shrieked in disbelief.

"Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn shouted drop kicking Tsuna in the chin.

"Juudaime!," A silver haired teen rushed forward to catch the stumbling boy.

"Ma Ma! It will be nice to see our former opponents again," a boy with black hair crossed his arms behind his head and continued to laugh.

"SHUT UP BASEBALL FREAK!," the silver haired boy said.

" Calm down everyone they have promised not to kill anyone in the family while they are at the party. Please go back to your converstations," Timoteo said radiating an arua of authority.

The band started to play again and people went back to their conversations uneasily.

"Weren't the Varia the ones that challenged the tenth to be heir to the Vongola Family?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

Reborn finally noticed me and turned to answer my question. "Yes they were they were also the cause of the cradle incident,"

My mind reeled why would the Varia, the assassination squad who only accepted jobs with a 90% success rate and were said to be demonic in nature coming here?

"VOIIIIIIII! ALL YOU USELESS TRASH ARE CROWDING THE DOOR!," a voice shouted from across the room. I turned to see a man or was it a girl? with long silver hair and a trench coat swinging a sword attached to his arm around carelessly. Maids ducked to avoid being hit as a blonde teenager wearing a crown walked up to the swordman and started poking him with his elbow.

"Ushishishi~ royalty should always walk through the door first,"

"VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU JABBING MY WITH YOUR BONY ELBOW BRAT!

"Now Now Squ-chan. Why don't you stop screaming hmm? You don't want to get your blood pressure up again~" a man with green hair and a ridiculously over sized orange boa said in a whiny voice that sounded a lot like a girl's.

"Ushishishi~ I don't think he'll ever stop screaming Lussuria," The blonde boy said.

"EVERY ONE OUT OF THE WAY MAKE ROOM FOR THE BOSS," a man with a lip piercing said shoving the three fighting people apart.

"VOOOOOOOOOOIIII! YOU JERK! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" The silver haired man screamed. It's a wonder he didn't lose his voice.

"You're all to loud I'm going to have to charge you all a $100 fee for being noisy," A baby said floating through the air after the other men.

"The he-she is Squalo, the Blonde is Belphegor, the floating baby's Mammon, Gangster dude is Levi, and the Boa guy is Lussuria," Reborn said guessing my thoughts.

I sweat dropped. These people were the elite Varia?

A man stepped out of the door and the group immediately shut up. He had spiky dark hair, tan skin and a large scar covering half of his face. He would have been attractive to some girls were it not for the permanent scowl plastered across his face. I involuntarily shivered.

"HIIIEEEE! XANXUS!" Tsuna screamed.

I turned back to the strange man who was apparently Xanxus. Sure he looked dangerous but could he have really wrecked that much havoc?

Timoteo started to say something about starting the banquet now that everyone was here and everyone headed toward a separate room where a buffet table was set up. I quickly made myself a plate and went to stand in a corner where hopefully no one would talk to me.

That wish was not meant to be.

...

"Hello~I've never seen you around before are you new here?" asked the Lussuria guy.

"Actually I grew up around the mafia. This is my first time coming to a formal event though," I said politely and tossed my empty plate in the trash.

"Oh that's so nice~ I'm Lussuria what' your name?" he said.

"VOOIIII! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING TO SCUM?" the Squalo guy said to Lussuria. I frowned at him. Calling someone Scum was not nice and I hated rude people with a passion.

"Oh? Calm down Squalo-chan it's not often someone will talk to us without running away screaming~" Lussuria pouted.

"Ushishishi~ That's right Squalo besides you won't know who he's talking to unless you give the peasant a chance to reply," the blonde said. What was his name Belhagno? Belphino? Oh yeah Belphegor.

"My name is Angelica. My dad works for Timoteo. It's very nice to meet you,"

"VOOOOOOOOIIIIII! WHY YOU CALLING VONGOLA NONO BY HIS FIRST NAME?!" it seemed almost impossible but his yelling was getting louder. I was going to have a killer headache in the morning. I covered my ears.

"I was practically raised by him and would you please stop screaming?"

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIII! I'M NOT-" Both Lussuria and Belphegor clamped their hands over his mouth to keep him from getting any louder.

"Angelica is such a pretty name~! Oh and you look beautiful darling! You really MUST tell me who did your hair for you~" Lussuria said pinning Squalo's arms to his side while he tried in vain to scream at him.

The sight of it was so funny thought I started laughing.

"Why are you all gathering over here? Boss will be mad and if he throws something at us I will fine each of you $50," the floating baby said coming up behind me.

I turned around and let out a very uncharacteristic girly squeal while I put out my arms and wrapped him in a giant bear hug "OMG You're so CUTE!"

"Let go of me woman! I'll charge you $100 for touching me" He said squirming. I laughed and gave him one last squeeze before letting him go. He quickly floated out of range of my arms.

"Ushishishi~ You must really not be afraid of dieing if your willing to give Mammon a hug," Belphegor said.

I looked down and blushed "I like little kids okay?"

"What are all you trash gathering around for?" a shadow loomed over me and the group I was talking to froze as they saw who was standing behind me. Curious I looked around only to come face to face with someones chest. I slowly looked up only to see none other then Xanxus leader of the Varia. He cast a fleeting glance at me then shoved me out of the way with so much force that I crashed into an empty table. For the second time that night everyone went silent.

"Angelica-Chan~!" Lussuria cried out to me before turning back to Xanxus. "Boss you didn't have to be so rude~!" he said reproachfully. Lussuria ducked as a whiskey bottle sailed toward his head only to break on the wall behind him. I slowly walked back toward the group.A vein popped out in my forhead when I stood up the only sign of how pissed off I was.

"Xanxus?" I said tapping him on the shoulder.

"What do you want Trash?" He said turning back to me irritably.

"YOU'RE A FREAKIN' JERK," I yelled at him then brought back my hand and slapped him full across the face.

I walked away in a huff not seeing the murderous look on Xanxus's face or the way the whole party stared at me in shock. I did however see the red handprint on his cheek.


	2. My New Family is WHO?

**Sorry It took so long to make another chapter I'm also really sorry for not telling you that The story did not only have one chapter. I can't believe I got 15 views in the first two hours of publishing this. Please tell me what you think of it. Enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**My New Family is WHO?**

I spent the next 2 hours in a foul mood hanging out with my father. People seemed to sense that I did not want to be talked to and wisely avoided me. Eventually I got tired of hearing my father talk about his latest missions and decided to sneak away from him while he was distracted with some old guy with a really big ciggare. I had spotted an empty balcony earlier when I was walking around with my dad and randomly headed in that direction.

I stepped out into the cold air and wrapped my arms around myself wishing I had brought a jacket with me to the party. I breathed a sigh of relief for the peace and quiet outside and rested my folded arms on the balcony looking up at the sky. I saw the stars and started to map out the constillations seeing how many I could find before they were blocked by clouds passing over them.

"Having a bad night?" a females voice asked behind me. "Yeah how did you know?," I asked turning to face the person that the voice belonged to. "Mafioso are good at reading people," the woman said her brown eyes shining with surpressed laughter hair blowing behind her and a kind smile on her face. Surprisingly she seemed unaffected by the chilly air. She walked up to the railing and gazed up at the sky with me. We sat there in silence.

"Did you come out here to escape anyone too?" I asked her. She glanced over at me "You could say that more like I'm taking a short break before I go in to meet them again," she said and we both laughed. After a few more minutes she stood up straight "I should get back before my boss gets mad,"

"Okay I hope that you have a good night," I said and turned back to the sky. My eyes widened "Oh what I never asked you for your-," I said turning around quickly but the woman was already gone.

...

Eventually the cold night air sent me running for the indoors. I silently cursed myself for staying outside so long and hoped that I didn't catch a cold. I looked around the room and started to walk in a random direction hoping to meet someone interesting. After a half hour walking around and chatting with random people I spotted a familiar blonde head over the crowd.

"Dino!," yelled running toward him and waving my hand to get his attention. Dino saw me and grinned saying goodbye to the person he was talking to he ran over and swept me up in the air spinning me around once then setting me down on my feet. "It's good to see you again Angelica. I see that even with heels your still a munchkin. How's your hand to hand combat coming along?," Dino asked grinning down at me.

Dino had started training me in hand to hand combat since I was 16. When I first meet him I had thought he was a complete dork that fell down the stairs or ended up in the hospital once a month. Eventually over time he earned my respect and I started to treat him like an older brother. The only bad parts about knowing Dino was the fact that if you caught him in the middle of a fight without his men around you had to duck every five seconds or risk getting whipped in the face. The other part was his older brother who was a complete pervert.

His brother had made the mistake of trying to hit on me when I visited Dino once. That encounter had ended with him in the hospital with 18 broken bones and countless bruises. Unfortunately for some odd reason that just made him chase after me a lot harder.

I stuck my tongue out at him when he called me a munchkin. "It's going along very well. Please tell me that your womanizing brother isn't her today," I pleaded. Dino laughed. "Unfortunately he had to stay at home because he got sick after accidently eating some of Bianchi's cooking. he's lucky that he's even alive right now," I let out a breathe of relief which made my bangs fly out in front of me. "Thank god," I said.

"I have some people I want you to meet.," he said taking me by the arm and leading me toward a large group of people. They all parted upon seeing the arrival of Dino and his Family to allow access to the people they were talking to. I immediately recognized Vongola Decimo and his Family.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna said and smiled upon seeing the tall blonde man.

"Yo Tsuna! I got someone I'd like you to meet," he said flashing a grin and shoving me forward. I bowed respectfully. "It is very nice to meet you Vongola Decimo. My name is Angelica Callihana. I hope that you live a long and enjoyable life," I said in greeting. Tsuna blushed and bowed back. "Th-Thank you Angelica," I tilted my head confused. Why was he blushing? I turned toward Dino a questioning look on my face.

Dino laughed and shook his head. "Tsuna is always shy when meeting a new person in the mafia. Dpn't worry about it," Dino whispered in my ear before turning back to the burnett.

"Angelica is getting assigned to somebody's family tonight but for some reason the boss is not telling us whose. Supposedly Vongola Nono wants to surprise everyone," my eyes widened in shock.

"Wait a minute," I said "even you don't know whose family I'm joining? I thought everyone **but** me knew!,"

"I wish you get a nice and caring family Angelica. I can't think of any other families besides Dino or mine that Vongola Nono would put you in," Tsuna said.

"Well the hints I've gotten so far are that they are rowdy, consist of all boys, and have a little bit of a strained relationship with the rest of the Vongola. Timoteo is hoping that with a girl in their family they might soften up a bit towards the rest of the family," I said struggling to remember all of the hints.

"Well it can't be mine since we have a good relationship with the rest of the family," Dino said.

"It can't be mine either because I have a girl as a Guardian," Tsuna said shaking his head ruefully.

"I wonder who it could be then. Most of the families I know all have at least one girl in the family. The ones that don't all have good relationships with the rest of the family," I said.

We stood there in silence trying to think of a family that meet those discriptions. I groaned in frustration. "Why is this so hard? You would think that with how different they seem they would stand out a lot,"

"Hey cheer up at least you'll find out soon enough," Dino said patting me on the shoulder.

A panting man ran up to us and bent over to catch his breath before looking up at me. "Angelica Callihana?" The man asked.

"Yes?"

"Please come with me. Vongola Nono would like to speak with you before he announces your family," I turned toward Dino "Looks like I have to go. Duty calls,"

I bowed to Tsuna "It was very nice meeting you Decimo," I said. Tsuna hurriedly bowed back a blush spreading across his cheeks again "I-It was very nice meeting you to Angelica," he said flustered. I laughed and waved at him "Your a funny guy Tsuna," I said and then rushed of to find Timoteo.

...

I finally found Timoteo sitting in his office behind his desk with his legs crossed and hand folded together on his lap staring thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"You wanted to see me?" I said questionably.

Timoteo snapped his head down to look at me and smiled kindly. "Yes why don't you take a seat while we discuss things," He said gesturing to a seat in front of his desk. I obediently walked forward and sat down. He sat there and seemed to be evaluating my. Unconsciously I sat up a little straighter in my seat.

"You hate when people talk back to an order don't you?"

I nodded confused.

"You like to have some level of control in a room yes?"

Another nod.

"When you join the family I assign you to do you promise to try to get along with them no matter what their personality is?,"

I paused suddenly becoming suspicious. "What do you mean Timoteo?,"

"Do you promise?," he asked completely ignoring my question.

"Yes sir. I do. But do you think you can explain to me why you decided that I should join a family that supposedly needs a women in it? Why me of all people?,"

Timoteo sighed "I chose this choice for you because you seem the most likely to bring some balance to the family I'm talking about. You were born with a tough no nonsense attitude and I have seen you make some of the most rowdy and hardheaded men working for me help clean all of the messes that they make. Never in my life have I seen anyone else do that. The family I'm talking about may seem tough and violent when you first meet them but all of them have a past that they are not willing to share so act tough in front of other people. It's very hard for most people to gain their trust and because of that are often misunderstood. Their leader most of all. You'll understand when you get to know them better,"

He stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders. "That is why I chose you Angelica," he went and sat back down. I sat there dumbfounded. Who the hell was he talking about?

"Now to continue my questioning I understand that you are skilled in hand to hand combat?,"

I nodded.

"You also created a new fighting technique that uses dancing for dodging and poisoned pins for throwing?,"

I nodded again.

"You can speak over seven languages fluently?,"

"Yes Japanese, Italian, English, Spanish, French, Indionesian, Greek, Dutch, German, Arabic, and Swedish," I said.

"Impressive," He replied opening a file on his desk with my name on it. "You forgot to mention Cantonese,"

"What else do you think I should do besides cooking and cleaning while I work for them," I asked.

"I recommend that you practice some more fighting skills while you work for their family. They are known for being often violent after all,"

"Can you please please Pleassssssssse tell me who my new family is going to be?," God I hated sounding like a whiny little brat but I was really curious.

Timoteo glanced at the clock. "It's time to go announce it anyway come with me."

...

I followed Timoteo down the hall my mind whirling a million miles per minute. WHY COULDN"T THEY JUST TELL ME ALREADY!

Timoteo pushed open both doors that lead into the ballroom where the party was being held. The room respectfully went silent when Timoteo walked up to a pedistol that someone had set up in the middle of the room. I stood to the side uncertainly rocking back and forth until Timoteo gestured for me to come stand beside him.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming here today to celebrate my 85th birthday. I love celebrating my birthdays with all the members of the family. It's always a shame when someone can't come.," Timoteo's voice echoed through the silent room as his eyes scanned the crowd. "Today however we are not just here to celebrate my birthday," whispers of confusion rippled through the room. Timoteo held his hand up for silence. "Today I would also like to celebrate the fact that today Angelica Callihana, whom many of you know, is officially joining the family since her father and I have decided on a branch for her," the whispers started up again except this time in excitement. It had been more then two years since someone had officially joined the family. Timoteo waited for them to be silent before he continued.

"Angelica is a remarkable individual that has often baffled members of my household with her antics. You never know what to expect from her but I recommend highly that you don't get on her blacklist," The Mafioso in the room chuckled. They all had a blacklist.

"I would now like to announce the name of the family she will be joining," I looked through the crowd for a familiar face and saw Dino give me the thumbs up.

"From this day onward Angelica is to be known as a member of the **Varia**,"

I swear you could have heard a pin drop it was that silent. That silence was then promptly broken.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHAT THE HELL?!" I looked toward the back of the room where a swordsman was angrily slashing the air around him.

"Angelica-Chan~ This is so exciting! We have a new member!,"

"Ushishishi~ Can I use the peasent as a target dummy?"

"I REFUSE TO ACCEPT HER IF THE BOSS DOESN'T!,"

"You're all so loud I'm going to have to charge every single one of you $50,"

My jaw dropped as I turned towards Timteo.

"You have **_GOT_** to be kidding me."


	3. Hello Varia I Hate You!

**Chapter 3**

**Hello Varia I Hate You!**

"What the hell are you thinking?!," I yelled at the kindly old man sitting across from me. The party had ended hours ago with most of the hitman that left walking up to me to either congratulate me or ask me what I wanted written on my headstone. Not surprisingly the second question was asked the most.

"I am thinking that you are exactly what the Varia needs for a new member. You meet all of the qualifications and your probably the only woman I know in the Vongola who might be even remotely capable of putting up with how violent they are," The old man said calmly.

"God Dammit Timoteo! This is why you wouldn't tell me what family I was in wasn't it? You **KNEW** I would protest," the vein was popping out of my forehead again.

"It's to late for you to switch families anyway," Timoteo pointed out "I already announced that you would be joining them and if I were to withdraw you from that group right after you just joined them it would be a public humiliation to the Varia,"

"LIKE HELL I CARE!," I screamed throwing my hands up in frustration. "There leader is a rude jerk, their swordsman can't manage to talk like a normal person, one of them is over obsessed with their boss, another I'm pretty sure is ready to rip me to shreds, and one acts like more of a girl then me and I am one!,"

He sighed and shook his head "Didn't I already tell you that their all misunderstood? You will get to know them better when you go to live with them. Have you even met them yet?,"

"Yes I did!,"

For the first time Timoteo was the shocked one "You never told me that. What happened?,"

"I was having a conversation with the Lussuria dude and then this long haired guy came up called him scum and almost parted my head from my shoulders when he was swinging his frickin' sword around. After I had been talking with them a while their boss came up, shoved me hard enough into a table that I'm pretty sure I splintered it, then threw a empty whiskey bottle at Lussuria when he tried to defend me. To make it worse you just assigned me to the Varia after I slapped their frickin' boss full across the face! The hold the record for worst first impression,"

I'm pretty sure Timoteo's jaw hit the floor.

"Y-You did WHAT? Angelica I know you hate rude people a lot but you would go so far as to slap the leader of the Varia assassination squad? If I hadn't made them promise not to kill anyone tonight you would already be dead,"

"Yes I hate people like him that much! Besides he had it coming to him," I crossed my arms in a huff and angrily blew at a piece of my hair that fell in front of my face. Timoteo shook his head in disbelief.

"Either way I can't take you out of the squad. I already announced your family," he shook his head regretfully and stood up. "If you'll excuse me I have to go talk to Xanxus now. It's a wonder he didn't at least injure somebody after you slapped him," he walked to the door and the stopped before leaving to turn around and look at me. "Eventually I know you will warm up to them," and then he walked out the door leaving me to stare after him in disbelief.

...

When I stomped outside to the car my dad was there waiting for me.

"You knew about this didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?," my dad nodded his head obviously cowed by how angery I was. Well he should be I thought as I gripped one of my poisoned needles in my hand.

"Just take me home," I said opening the car door and slamming it shut behind me with so much force that the car rocked. My dad just stood outside the car dumbfounded before hurrying around the car to get in his seat.

We passed half the car ride in silence before my dad finally decided to risk speaking to me.

"Angelica I know your upset but Nono and I thought that the Varia was the best chose for you," I remained silent. "Are you not happy with our decision," at that I turned around and stared at him in disbelief.

"Am I UNHAPPY? My life was just frickin' RUINED a few hours ago when Timoteo announced my family and your asking me if I'm UNHAPPY?"

"I'm taking that as a yes?,"

"HELL YEAH I'M FRICKIN' UNHAPPY! The only reason I'm accepting it is because Timoteo asked me to. If anyone else said I had to join the Varia they would be either dead or in the hospital.," My dad unconsciously backed away from me.

"I'm sorry but your already in their group," he sighed

"When we get back to the hotel pack a duffel bag. Timoteo and I arranged for you to get a plane ride back to Italy to an airport that is close to the Varia HQ. You're duties will start as soon as you arrive," with that we pulled up in front of the hotel and I stomped upstairs to pack.

...

I walked down the steps at the airport to a wait man holding up a board with my name written on it. Once he confirmed my identity he led me to a waiting car and drove away from the small airport.

I stared out the window as the landscaped rolled past. During the car ride I looked for landmarks so that I could find my way back to the airport if I needed to. We pulled up in front of a towering mansion that looked more like a castle then a mansion. If I hadn't spent most of my life in Vongola HQ I would have been intimidated by how rich the Varia must be to afford this place.

The driver opened my door and after grabbing my duffel bag and handing it to me he drove off. I walked up the step and opened the double doors. I was greeted by a spiraling staircase and a large hallway completely void of human life. "Hello?," I called out.

I wondered in a random direction and came to a library with a huge fireplace that you could easily drive a car into. Priceless vases rested on end tables and gilded frames hung from the walls."Helloooooooo?," I called again. I shrugged my shoulders and tossed my bag on one of the arm chairs. I walked up to the bookshelfs and browsed through the books that looked like they hadn't been used in years.

"Ushishishi~ looks like there's a little peasant that wondered into the Prince's castle," a voice called from a shadowy corner of the room. a Involuntary shiver ran down my back when I heard the laugh again.

"The peasant will have to be severely punished," I heard something that sounded like small projectiles arcing through the air and instinctively ducked down and rolled out of the way. When I looked back I saw 4 knives lodged in the spine of a book. Directly where my head had been.

"Now that's not very nice. Here I am just arrived and with a killer case of jet leg and already your trying to kill me. I expected you to at least wait till I'm done cooking supper," I said and spun around on one foot to avoid being stabbed in the back.

"Ushishishi~ You actually managed to dodge," I looked around the room for the source of the voice. I saw something flash in the corner of my eye and tried to dodge again but I was to late and a knife lodge itself in my leg just above the knee. I tried to avoid crying out in pain but the beginning of a scream ripped out of my mouth.

That just brought the rest of the household to the library.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE BRATS?!," the long haired guy yelled angrily running into the room and slashing his sword around aimlessly with the rest of Varia trailing in after him.

"Angelica~chan you're finally here~," Lussuria squealed when he saw me lying on the ground with a knife stick out of my leg.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOIIII! ANSWER MY QUESTION!," I turned back to the long haired man only to find a sword inches from my throat. I sighed and closed my eyes "If you're going to kill me can you at least wait until I get this Frickin' **KNIFE** out of my leg? It would be greatly appreciated," I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"How much do you want to bet that Squalo cuts off her head?," Mammon said to Levi as I glared at Squalo.

"$500," Levi replied with a smirk and Mammon jotted it down in a notepad.

Squalo snarled and reared his sword back to cut me only to be stopped by Lussuria jumping forward and grabbing his arm. "Don't worry Angelica-chan~. Squalo-chan's just joking right Squalo?~," Lussuria asked jabbing him in the side with his elbow. Squalo grumply lowered his sword.

"THE ONLY REASON I"M NOT KILLING YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW IS BECAUSE NONO TOLD US WE WOULD ALL BE CAST OUT IF WE REFUSED TO TAKE YOU OR IF WE KILLED YOU," Squalo snarled then turned towards the door only to duck as a bottle came flying towards his head.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR BASTARD?!," Squalo yelled as Xanxus walked into the room. "It's because you're all so frickin' loud," He replied and then saw me sitting there.

"Oi Trash. Make lunch and clean up this mess," he said then walked out the door.

Once Mammon and Levi realized that nothing violent was going to happen the walked out of the room too leaving me with Squalo, Belphegor, and Lussuria. Bel leaned against the wall and stared at me with a grin probably wondering how I was going to get up. I gritted my teeth and grabbed the handle of the knife pulling it out with a wet sucking noise. I put my hands on the ground and tried to push myself up. When Lussuria saw me struggling he cam and helped me.

"Thanks Lussuria," I said leaning on him for support.

"No problem Angelica-chan~ do you mind if I call you Angel-chan?," Lussuria asked with a raised eyebrow.

I laughed "Yes you can and thanks again for the help," I stood up and wobbly walked toward the door my strides growing firmer. I paused in the doorway and turned back around towards a grinning Bel.

"Belphegor?," I said with an innocent smile. When he turned towards me I grabbed a poisoned needle from my coat pocket and tossed it at him with deadly accuracy. He ducked and he stared at me in shock his grin vanishing as the wall where he was standing started to crumble and smoke.

"You should have really listened to Timoteo's warning last night," I said then went to find the kitchen not noticing the shocked looks the three men were giving me.

* * *

**I hope your enjoying the story so far. I'm sorry for putting the chapter up late I promise I am not doing it on purpose. I'll try to put up at least 1 chapter a day over the summer so please try to be patient. Feel free to tell me something that you would like to see in the story and I'll try to incorporate it somewhere. Have an Amazing Summer! :D**


	4. Lazy Bums

**I'm sorry everyone but I'm having a serious case of writers block right now. Chapters might come up a little bit late so please please please don't hate me. I'll try my best to post some new ones soon I promise. But before I start the chapter I would like to thank some of the people that sent in reviews.**

**To KHRLover1997:**

**I looked back at the chapter and I realize that some of the stuff was repeated but this is my first time writing a story so please don't be to hard on me I promise I'll keep looking for anything that might sound repetitive and try to delete it if it doesn't interfere to much with the story. Thank you for the recommendation.**

**To Blackpaintwriter:**

**Thank you so much for the comment and I'll do my best to add in your idea. I'm not sure at what time in the story I'll be able to add it but it will probably be towards the middle or end. Either way it should come out in the next few chapters.**

**To HopelesslyHope:**

**Thank you for the compliment. I hope that since you enjoyed the first few chapters you'll enjoy the rest of the story.**

**To Kawaii Fruits:**

**Thank you for your constant support and all of you're reviews. It's been a big help in getting me pumped up to write some more to the EXTREME! I appreciate it and I hope that I can read more of your writing.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Lazy Bums**

_The room was dark and cold with a strange sticky substance all over the floor. The 5 year old girl walked towards the king size bed with a battered stuffed animal clutched in her arms. Lightning flashed outside and the wind ripped angrily at the rattling windows like angry god on the war path making the frightened little girl jump and hold the toy even closer._

_"Why were you screaming mommy? Did you have another one of your nightmares?," The little girl asked, reaching forward to shake the sleeping figure in the bed. The weird sticky substance was on the bed too. Lightning flashed again and the little girl shrieked in fear falling backwards onto the floor and staring in horror at the figure on the bed. "Mama?," The woman in the bed was not sleeping. She was dead._

...

I sat bolt upright on the coach shivering in a cold sweat as I looked blurrily around the room. There was a bucket of soapy water and a rag lying nearby. Shards of broken glass were swept into a corner and 3 rows of silver knives wear neatly placed on an end table. **Where am I,** I thought as I gazed around in confusion, then I remembered and flopped back onto the coach with a groan. I was cleaning until late last night and when I sat down on the coach to take a break I had unknowingly drifted off. **I wonder why I had that strange dream.**

I stood up and tossed my hair back into a ponytail with an elastic that I found on my wrist. I looked up at a clock on the wall as I walked out of the door. **4:30 huh? I might as well get started on their breakfast**. I walked in the general direction of the kitchen careful to be quiet whenever I passed by somebodies room. I pushed open the doors and decided to make chocolate chip waffles, the dream forgotten.

...

**Where the hell are they?** Usually by this time in Vongola HQ everyone would be up and walking around so why the hell were they still sleeping. I threw the try of waffles into the oven to stay warm and irritably stared at the clock hanging from the wall which read 7:11. I thought back to my conversation with Timoteo and grinned evily. He had said he wanted me to bring some order to the Varia why not interpurt that to installing some disicipline?

I ran outside and grabbed a bucket then hurried back to the kitchen and filled it with ice and cold water. I let the ice melt a little before picking it up and carrying it down the hall to Squalo's room. I silently opened the door and crept up to the bed where a snoring Squalo slept. I grinned evily again. Oh this was go to be good.

"Wakey Wakey Squalo-Chan~!," I sang softly then dumped the bucket of ice on his head.

Let's just say what followed was a string of cursing so loud and profound that I'm sure people in the next country over heard.

Squalo wiped the wet hair out of his eyes and turned to see who had just dumped a bucket of water on him.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHAT THE HELL WOMAN?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!," He yelled.

I smirked "That my dear friend, was payback for pointing a sword at a defenseless woman and you will continue to be woken up with this method if you and the rest of the Varia are not up by 7:00 and done getting ready for breakfast. If you don't come down on time you don't get to eat the breakfast I make,"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THOSE RULES?! AND WHY DID YOU ONLY DUMP A BUCKET OF WATER ON ME?!,"

"First Timoteo told me to install some semblance of order around here. Secondly I figured that the sound of you're screaming would wake up the rest of the house. I'm surprised no one has come running down here to complain about how loud you are,"

"YOU HONESTLY EXPECT THEM TO NOT GIVE ME A ROOM WITH SOUND PROOF WALLS?!,"

I paused "Well I didn't think of that," I said then turned and walked to the door "Hurry up and get dressed then wake up everyone else. If they aren't downstairs in 10 minutes I'm eating all of the waffles I made,"

...

In less the 10 minutes almost all of Varia was downstairs and at the table when they heard that they wouldn't receive any breakfast if they weren't downstairs. I smirked and started to serve them the breakfast I made. Maybe this was going to be easier then I thought.

I poured some whipped cream on top of Mammon's waffles and had to resist giving him a hug when he took a bite and his cheeks puffed up. I looked around the table and frowned when I spotted an empty seat. "Where's Xanxus?," Everyone at the table froze.

"VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII! HE SAID THAT HE DIDN'T WANT TO GET UP AND HE WOULD BE ALOUD TO HAVE BREAKFAST LATER SINCE HE'S THE BOSS,"

I grinned evily again "Well no one here should be getting special treatment now should they?," I walked into the kitchen and filled up the bucket of water again then walked back out to the dining room. When Squalo saw what I was planning his eyes widened and then he went beserk.

"**WHAT THE HELL WOMAN DO YOU WANT TO BE KILLED?**," he screamed. I ignored him since I was already halfway down the hall.

I finally found Xanxus's room at the end of a long hallway on the top floor. I slowly opened the door and tiptoed into the room but when I saw it my nose scrunched up in disgust. Half empty bottles of alchohol litter the floor, shards of glass were scattered everwhere more then likely from throwing bottles at Squalo's head, and burn marks could be seen on the walls. I shook my head and walked up towards his bed the bucket held at the ready. Then I promptly dumped it on his head.

Xanxus sat bolt upright in bed sputtering and spitting water out of his mouth. Fury was evident in his eyes and his hand started to glow orange. "_**Do you want to die trash?**_," he asked his voice low and menacing with a glare that could make Chuck Norris run away in fright. I smirked "Nope I just came to tell you that even if you are the boss you won't get any special treatment. So for today if you want breakfast cook it yourself," I said than started to back up towards the door. "Breakfast will be at noon same rules apply," as I was about to go out the door the wall next to me burst into flames.

Xanxus grinned "You're proving to be amusing trash which is the only reason you are allowed to live. But if you ever try something like that again you will go to hell," he said.

"Okay I won't wake you up again but if you miss breakfast it's you're own fault,"

...

"**WHAT?!**," Squalo screamed while Lussuria, Belphegor, Mammon, and Levi stared at me in disbelief. Food was practically dropping out of Levi's mouth.

"YOU ACTUALLY WOKE HIM UP WITHOUT GETTING **KILLED**?!," I paused while putting seconds on Lussuria's plate a thoughtful expression on my face.

"Well now that I think about it I'm surprised he didn't kill me. Considering that I slapped him, dumped water over his head, and refuse to make him breakfast since he got up late. Maybe he's just in a really good mood today?,"

"Angel~chan dear. Xanxus is **never** in a good mood~," Lussuria said.

"He must have just been drunk then," I continued to dish out seconds "It's no wonder with how much alchohol he drinks,"

"Ushishishi~ the peasant just keeps on surprising us. I wish I could have seen the look on boss's face when that bucket of water was poured on him. Ushishishi~,"

"Mu. Looks like I won another bet Levi I expect $1000 dollars in my bank account by noon,"

I glared at Levi and Mammon "You two were making BETS on weither on not I would come back unharmed?,"

"Mu. You are mistaken. We were betting weither or not you came back alive,"

"Who the hell raised you? I need to smack them for teaching a baby to make bets on someones life!,"

"Mu. I have killed thousands of people and your worried about bets?,"

I sighed "Whatever. I need to go and finish cleaning the library. See you at lunch. Anyone that's late gets none,"

**SQUALO'S POV**

I turned toward the others in disbelief.

"OH MY GOD~! THAT WOMAN HAS DONE THE IMPOSSIBLE~," Lussuria suddenly squealed clapping his hands together and squirming around in his seat.

"VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT TRASH?," I asked curiously.

Lussuria turned towards me as the rest of the Varia stared at Lussuria, just as confused.

"She actually managed to get away with all of the things she just listed without even a scratch~! That's unheard of when it involves Xanxus~ Do you think that's why Nono sent her here?,"

"Mu. Do you want to start a bet on how long she'll last?,"

"Ushishishi~ The prince bets she'll die within the month,"

"Mu. Bet excepted."

Lussuria frowned "Oh don't be so mean Mammon~san, Bel~chan, you might jinx the poor girl,"

"VOOOOOOOOIIII! I BET SHE"LL DIE BY THE END OF THE WEEK!,"

"Not you to Squalo~chan," Lussuria pouted.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII! WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP ON PUTTING CHAN AT THE END OF MY NAME TRASH?!,"

"Because it's cute Squalo~chan. OH MY GOD! WHAT IF XANXUS~SAMA FALLS IN LOVE WITH HER?!," Lussuria squealed again while the rest of us sweat dropped.

"Ushishishi~ putting the words Xanxus and love in the same sentence is like saying bloody assassination and kittens. Ushishishi~,"

Lussuria turned stubbornly towards Mammon "I bet that she stays alive longer than all of those bets,"

"Mu. That is one bet I'll gladly accept without complaint,"


	5. Lussuria You Frick'n

**Hey all my peeps out there. *Ducks as random objects thrown at her by viewers* I know, I know I'm really sorry about not updating sooner but I honestly forgot my password so I couldn't write another chapter. I might be updating the story a little slower now that I got it started and there should be at least another 10 chapters before the story ends so don't worry about that. I'll try to add a chapter at least once a week though and thanks to all of those people out there who have been reading my story so far. No seriously. It seems like there are now 20 views per person that visits. It's insane! Oh and question. If you don't renew a doc your working on in your doc manager does it delete out of the story too?**

** Hope your all enjoying your summer so far. The only thing I will tell you is that if you plan on going to the pool and swimming for three hours I recommend remembering to put on sun screen. I forgot and when I got home I was as red as a lobster and could barely move the next day. So yeah kids remember to wear sun screen. It's good for you.**

**("^_^,)**

**Oh and on a completely random note but try typing this (^^^) into one of the comments boxes on facebook and see what happens. I couldn't help but be reminded of a certain member of the Varia. (Shhhhhh. Don't let him know I told you about it)**

**I'd like to start the story today with more thanks to reviews.**

**To Blackpaintwriter:**

**Thanks I'll be sure to check out that story and thank you again for your support. It's really fun to get reviews from people that are reading my story. Blue Exorcist is definetly awesome. I hope to read more of your work and good luck with your stories.**

**I would also like to thank all of my new followers Alice-Italy-Haruhi, Blackpaintwriter, BloodieReader, Bloodstained Fantasy, Chuu112, Fraijda the Music Freak, HQSkyKiro, Hopelesslyhope, Ioeth, Kane Hunter, MichiyoYuki, OneHellOfAMarshmellow, animedancing13, animenarutox39, catrinebatrine, ichigo1014, painxsmile, ruthfordxuchiha143, shina15yuki98, sync94, and windwolf1988, nikess96 for all being followers of my story (Love all of the cool names by the way guys).**

**So now that that's all done and over with let's all sit back, grab a bowl of popcorn, worship the tea god, and watch out for purple aliens trying to eat your waffles.**

******Their coming for the waffles I tell you.**

***glances side to side while protectively holding a giant plate of waffles***

**Oh and I don't own Khr in any way no matter how awesome that would be all rights belong to the author publisher and all those other titles that I'm to lazy to type. I do however own this fanfic and my Oc Angelica.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Lussuria You Frick'n Suck!**

It's already been a week since I was assigned to the Varia and frankly so far to sum up my time here...

It's been **Hell**.

Plain and simple.

Everyday starts relatively well with me cooking them all breakfast while Squalo went around waking everyone up like I told him too. Sometimes I honestly feel sorry for him since he usually comes to the table with either burn marks or pulling knives out of various places on his arms. Xanxus and Bel were NOT morning people. I would then serve breakfast to anyone who had arrived on time and those who didn't weren't allowed to sit down at the table, after the first few days the members of Varia realized that I was serious and started to come on time. Unfortunatly for Levi he got the message little later then everyone else so for most of the time I've been here he hasn't been getting a lot to eat in the morning. Not that I'm complaining. Seriously that guy guy always glares at me whenever I'm serving the meal like I'm gonna stab someone with a steak knife or poison their food when they aren't looking. Sometimes I do pity him though since he mostly just acts like a lost puppy. Once breakfast was down the day would usually downspiral somewhat like this...

Bel would start to throw knives at random people at the table his excuse being that he was bored. Squalo would start shouting at him and Mammon would complain about how much it would cost to repair any damage that he caused. Lussuria would try to get everyone to stop fighting and more then likely either get hit by a flying knife or a sword ( _**poor little puppy Levi. I honestly do feel sorry for you just no that much because you sent dear adorable and annoying Lambo to the hospital with your freaky little umbrella thingy majigs** _) that was being swung around carelessly and coming a little to close to cutting the boss sitting in his chair and eating his steak. Levi would immediately jump out of his seat to protect the boss knocking over the meat in the process resulting in said boss getting pissed off and shooting at everyone with his X guns. I would then clean up their mess while some of them went off and missions and the rest got into trouble.

Come lunch time when they are more awake they constantly fight and fling food at each other all while swearing at the top of their lungs. I do believe I have learned to say go to hell in Squalo-ish.

The rest of the afternoon I would do all of the chores that I couldn't do in the morning before going to make them all dinner which always, no matter what, involved steak in some shape or form unless I wanted to get killed by Xanxus (**_ I learned that the first time I made dinner and he chucked his bottle of alcohol at me_ **). When I was finally done cleaning up whatever mess they left behind I would go and sleep at the kitchen table till it was time for the cycle to restart.

Today was going to be just like any other day at least except for one thing.

It was finally time for me to clean their rooms.

I admit I had been curious over the last few days to see what all of their rooms looked like seeing as to the fact that I had only entered Squalo and Xanxus's room and only for a brief time at that so I hadn't gotten a good look around. I made them breakfast and as soon as they were served I spent the next half an hour finding all of the cleaning supplies I would need and loading it onto a cart.

I walked down the hallway pushing the cart and decided that I'd start on Lussuria's room first since I befriended him on the first day, Mammon since he didn't care if I touched anything so long as it wasn't his money, Xanxus's before he gets back from his mission, Levi since he would be with Xanxus, Squalo since he would more then likely be doing some else's paperwork (work a'holic), and finally the person who I was dreading, Belphegor.

Seriously no matter what I did it seemed like he was following me and every time he saw me he tried to put a knife through my throat. It was really getting on my nerves and I just knew that the minute I entered his room I would have to clean while trying to find a way to not let him know where I was at least until I was done with my job.

I stopped in front of Lussuria's door and kicked it open with my foot while I pulled the cart full of cleaning supplies in after me. When I turned around and finally saw the room my mouth dropped open. "No. Frick'n. Way,"

Bright and flowery neon pink wallpaper lined the walls on all sides while posters of famous fighters were plastered on the walls haphazardly like a teenage girl would. One giant vanity set was scattered with a wide range of makeup brushes and colorful clothes were scattered everywhere.

I swear Lussuria is more of a girl then I will ever be.

"Do you like my room Hon~?," a girly voice asked behind me and I smiled as I spun around to answer one of the only nice people in the Varia.

"Love it,"

"Oh that's so great~! We should have a sleepover sometime," He said grinning with his giant boa making him look really small even though he was 2 feet taller then me.

"Sure. Hey if we do have one can we sneak into Squalo's room and braid his hair while he's asleep? The look on his face would be priceless!,"

"Oh I like that idea, we should figure out a way to blame it on Levi~," I stared at him in shock before I started to grin evily.

"My, My Lussuria. You have a darkside,"

"Oh your to kind dear~," he said grinning bashfully.

I shook my head "No I'm not. Really, and I should probably get started on cleaning your room," I said glancing around again.

I finished his room surprisingly quickly with Lussuria occasionally looking up from his work to comment on a piece of clothing I was putting away. I collected my cleaning supplies, loaded it on the cart, and started walking out the door when Lussuria called me back. I groaned and walked back till I was standing in front of him. He then started to speak and when he did I tripped and face planted into the floor. Curse me klutziness.

"Angelica~Chan! I didn't know that you were clumsy," he exclaimed rushing around the desk to help me back up. I winced and rubbed my sore nose.

"I'm not clumsy. Doors hate me and the tables and chairs are bullies,"

"Sure they are dear~," Lussuria said patting me comfortingly on the shoulder.

"Sorry. What was your question again? I think I misheard it,"

"Angelic~Chan, do you like boss?," I deadpanned. So I had heard right. I stared Lussuria straight in the eyes.

"What...The... F*ck,"

"It's an honest question," Lussuria said defensively, crossing his arms and pouting at me.

I started laughing my ass off. "Me? Like Xanxus? Dude what type of crack are you on? I don't think that will ever happen in a million years," my sides started to hurt I was chuckling so hard.

Lussuria looked confused "I thought that you might like Xanxus after you were the only one who managed to wake him up. I thought you must have some type of relationship with him or something since you didn't get burnt to a crisp,"

"Lussuria it's like I told you. I woke him up, he said I was interesting, and I got the f*ck out of his room before he permeanatly maimed me. Nothing else happened," I said.

"Yet I notice you don't deny the relationship part," he said wiggling his eyebrows so that they looked like caterpillers. I face palmed so hard that I fell to the floor again.

Lussuria rushed to help me up again.

"Again. Clumsy,"

"F*ck you Lussuria,"

* * *

**Sooooooooo yeah. That was the 5th chapter sorry it was so short but I hope you like it. Thanks again to all of you out there reading this. Please review. No I'm not one of those fanfiction authors that refuse to write just to get a review. I honestly like feedback on a story because it lets me know what I need to improve to keep all of you entertained so please review. Oh and watch out for purple aliens. Their all evil.**


	6. Shark Attack

**Hey everyone! YamamotoFan here. I hope your all enjoying the story so far. I wasn't really sure how I should write this chapter since someone PMed me and requested that I do this so please don't hate me if it sucks.**

**Oh and please none of those 'You Suck' reviews. There a waste of time. If you must tell me that you hate my story please PM me instead.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Shark Attack**

After I had finally escaped from Lussuria and his embarrassing questions I practically ran down the hall to clean the next room which was Squalo's. I wasn't even complaining about it, anything to get away from him. I knocked on the door and headed in without bothering to wait for a reply.

Squalo's room was surprisingly neat. The only thing that was really messy in the whole place was the desk which was piled high with a mountain of paperwork and which the shark himself was currently sitting. He looked up from the paper he was writing on and motioned for me to sit in another chair in front of him without a single word. I was confused but did it anyway leaving my cart by the door.

For the next fifteen minutes we sat there in silence with the only sound being the scratch of his pen on whatever document he was currently working on which was strange for the white haired he-she. Usually he would be yelling at me for doing something or other wrong and that was never fun. I looked patient on the outside but I was tempted to shake him by the shoulders till he told me whatever it was he wanted so that I could finish my job and sleep for more than 4 hours.

He finally set his stuff to the side and looked at me.

"HOW WELL CAN YOU FIGHT?," I was so surprised by his outburst that I flipped backwards in the chair and landed on my head.

"Geeze dude. Can't you have ONE conversation where you don't scream in someone's ear," I complained sitting up and rubbing the bump that was now on the back of my head.

"JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION.," dang he screamed even when he was having a serious conversation.

"Yeah I can fight dumb a**. I wouldn't be in the Vongola if I couldn't do something as Mafia related as that," I flipped the chair back up and sat down again.

"WHAT DO YOU FIGHT WITH?,"

"Poisoned needles,"

"HAVE YOU EVER FOUGHT WITH ANY OTHER WEAPON?,"

"Swords, daggers, bows, nunchucks, tonfa, dynamite, spear, gun, bo staff...,"

"I GET IT! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN LEARNING?,"

"Since I was five years old,"

"WHO WAS YOUR FIRST TEACHER?,"

"My mother,"

"IS SHE A WEAPONS MASTER?,"

"She use to be," I said my demeanor turning cold.

"HOW LONG DID SHE TEACH YOU?,"

"1 year,"

"HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE YOU HAD A TRAINING SESSION?,"

"2 months. Why?,"

"WELL THEN IT"S ABOUT TIME THAT YOU HAD ANOTHER ONE!," he yelled grinning evily and taking out his sword. My eyes widened and I back flipped of the chair before turning around and chucking it at him. He easily cut it down and chased after me as I ran out the door.

I tipped over tables and chairs as I sprinted down the hall. I saw a head with a Mohawk pop out of a room to the left to see what the commotion was about before it disappeared only to be replaced with a flying vase that shattered on impact. I could feel the air from the sword behind me and flipped up into the air when I reached a corner. I pulled out to of my needles as Squalo appeared below me and threw them at him, hitting a pressure point in his shoulder and making his arm hang limply by his side as I landed in a crouch behind him.

I lunged around the corner as his sword imbedded in the floor where I had been. I was up and running again before he could fully recover. I burst out and into the garden as I heard him shouting out threats and insults behind me. I ran into a maze of rosebushes and started taking random turns hoping to throw him off. That thought was promptly crushed as he landed in front of me with that same disturbing grin.

I cursed and stepped backwards reaching for the needles in the pack strapped to the side of my thigh before cursing again when I realized that I had only packed lethal needles and instead reached for my hooked wires. No matter what I couldn't murder one of my Bosses even if he was attacking me. I would be kicked out of the Vongola if I did.

I got into my stance with my feet spread wide apart, hands at head level and palms facing the ground. I narrowed my eyes and waited for him to get within range before lunging forward with the wires trailing behind me. He swung his sword and I jumped onto the blade running up it and allowing the hooks to get caught on the sleeve of his Varia jacket as I slid over his shoulder and spun around him wrapping the wires tighter and successfully trapping his sword to his chest.

I released the wires and hopped forward, jabbing the blades of my hands into 32 of the pressure points on his side in quick succession. He gasped out loud and his eyes widened in shock as he feel down onto one knee.

"Do you want to tell me why the hell your attacking me?," I said angrily.

"IT WAS A TRAINING SESSION TO DETERMINE YOUR FIGHTING SKILLS! DON'T YOU WOULDN'T HAVE HAD A PAINFUL DEATH IT WAS ONLY AT 1/10th OF MY STRENGTH," a voice shouted from behind me. I spun around only to see a second Squalo walking out from a shadowy corner with Mammon floating next to him. I looked back and fourth between the two Squalo's as the one that was tied up stood and vanished allowing my wires to drop to the ground. I stumbled away and glared at the two.

"You JERK! I thought I was going to frick'n die you little turd!," I shouted stomping up to him and pulling needles out of my pack. Vongola be d*mned. He was going to pay. Squalo backed up with his hands held in front of him.

"VOOOOOOIIIIIIII! I WAS MAKING SURE YOU WEREN'T WEAK! THE VARIA IS THE STRONGEST IN ALL OF VONGOLA! WE CAN'T HAVE WEAK TRASH HANGING AROUND!," he shouted as a tick mark appeared on the back of my head. I threw one of the needles and Squalo dodged to the side. The needle instead lodged into a rosebush which withered and died.

"Do something like that again and I will personally kill you in your sleep or by poisoning your food," I said before reaching up and grabbing Mammon.

"Want a milkshake?," I asked him sweetly and walked off to the kitchen leaving a creeped out Squalo shivering behind me.

Oh yes, he should be afraid. Very afraid.

* * *

**Sorry it's such a short chapter. I'll try to make the next one a little longer. Please continue to read and have an amazing summer!**


	7. Payback and a Cheshire Cat

**Hello everyone! I'm back and with another chapter too! I hope you all didn't get to impatient since the last time I posted a chapter and enjoy this one. Oh and I would like to thank all of my followers so...**

**Thanks to:**

******I would also like to thank all of my new followers Alice-Italy-Haruhi, Blackpaintwriter, BloodieReader, Bloodstained Fantasy, Chuu112, Fraijda the Music Freak, HQSkyKiro, Hopelesslyhope, Ioeth, Kane Hunter, MichiyoYuki, OneHellOfAMarshmellow, animedancing13, animenarutox39, catrinebatrine, ichigo1014, painxsmile, ruthfordxuchiha143, shina15yuki98, sync94, and windwolf1988, nikess96, NeoVongolaPrimoTsuna, Hikage no Hana, psunshine2, xxbrittneyyxx, Anisthasia, Meenah D. Starcross, Killer Andel2, illere, violet scorpio, 7en5hi, 91 for all being followers of my story. Love the names that you all came up with by the way.**

******Do any of you know any good fanfictions for the animes One Piece or Katekyo Hitman Reborn? I'm running out of stuff to read and sometimes there are no new chapters for me to read. My goal is to find enough fanfictions I like so that I will have at least one new chapter to read a day. Thanks!**

******Oh and please send in some reviews telling me what you would like to see in the story. I'll try to fit it in somewhere later on.**

******EAT WAFFLES!**

******(^-^)/**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Payback and a Cheshire Cat**

When I was done scaring Squalo sh*tless, making Mammon a milkshake, and cleaning the rooms (thankfully I didn't run into anyone else) I made a simple supper and placed it on the table before walking down to the library. I sat on the coach with millions of mischievious plots running through my head. I was so zoned out I didn't here the sound of someone creeping up behind me until a knife was held to my throat.

"Ushishishi~ What a helpless little peasent. Can't even keep her guard up~" Bel whispered mockingly into my ear. To bad for him I wasn't in a very good mood. I latched onto Belphegor's hand and shoulder before shifting myself and flipping him over onto the floor in front of me. If anything he grinned wider.

"What do you want Belphegor?," I asked irritably. He rocked forward so he was sitting in a cross legged position before tilting his head to the side.

"Ushishishi~ I'm _booooooooored_. Entertain me peasent," I groaned but then a brilliant thought came to mind and I gave a twisted grin. I didn't notice Belphegor slowly inching away from me and my dark expression.

"_Hey Bel~_," I said sweetly. He looked up.

"Do you like Squalo?,"

"Ushishishi~ Hell no.,"

"I need a little help. Squalo pissed me off earlier and I need payback. Would our resident Cheshire Cat like to help?," I leaned forward and whispered my plans in his ear. Slow, twisted, dark grins appeared on both of our faces.

...

Later that night Bel drove out to town with me and we got the supplies we needed along with some groceries to keep us going for a few days. By the time we got back I learned to never let Bel drive a car again. Or, at least not with me in it.

For the rest of the night we prepped some of our traps diluting dozens of sour warheads into water and soaking Squalo's toothbrush in it. Coating all of the soap in his bathroom with clear nail polish, filling his shampoo and conditioner with pink hair dye, itching powder on his toilet paper, putting his hand in a bowl of warm water, smearing hot peppers on his bedroom doorknob, putting baby powder in his hair dryer, along with others, and waited for morning to come.

In the morning Belphegor sat at the table and I leaned against the wall smiling like innocent little angels. Everyone that was sitting with us glared suspiciously, practically seeing the devil horns and spiked tail hovering around us. Squalo had yet to get up since we had turned his alarm clock off. Up above our heads the sound of little explosions echoed and we knew he had woken up. When we heard his running footsteps outside the door we grinned at each other.

"3...2...," I whispered.

"Ushishi~1!," Bel exclaimed as Squalo burst angrily through the door.

" VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHO THE HELL DID THIS AND WHO THE HELL PUT POP ROCKS ON THE BOTTOM OF MY F***IN TOILET SEAT YOU F***IN B****** YOU ARE GOING TO GO TO F***** **** ******** ************ WHEN I ******** FIND YOU YOUR GOING TO ******* DIE!," Everyone stared at him in shock before bursting out laughing, even Xanxus threw his head back and joined us after glimpsing him.

Squalo angrily stood in the doorway, his hair bright pink along with his eyebrows. I wondered what kind of weirdo shampoos their eyebrows before noticing the rest of him. Squalo was blinking furiously probably from the hot peppers and kept rubbing his eyes only making it worse. White baby powder covered him from head to toe. In the middle of the night we had drawn on his face with permenant marker leaving a unibrow, mustache, goate, and the words Captain Sharkbeard! written on his forehead, rainbow glitter covered his beloved sword, and his Varia jacket was covered in millions of Hello Kitty stickers. Belphegor fell off of his chair he was laughing so hard.

"How did you sleep Captain Sharkbeard? Have a pleasant swim?," I asked innocently with my hands in my lap and batting my eyes at him. He growled angrily and sat down in his seat crossing his arms. I grinned and stood up.

"Bel could you help me in the kitchen?," I turned towards him and he followed after me with a grin. We grabbed the breakfast plates which were filled with doughnuts stuffed with vanilla pudding and set them on the trolley putting glasses of milk and orange juice (in Xanxus's case tequila) and pushed it out into the dining room. Bel went and sat back down in his seat and I passed out breakfast slamming Squalo's glass and plate in front of him with so much force he jumped and few feet in the air. I gave him the same evil grin I showed yesterday.

"Enjoy your breakfast!," Squalo shrunk away from me to bad the revenge had only just begun.

I calmly went back to leaning against the wall and watched everyone eating. Squalo poked at his meal before taking a bite. He immediately spit it out in disgust having found that I replaced the Vanilla pudding with mayo and frantically grabbed for his milk, throwing his head back and downing it without ever noticing the fact that it was filled with salt and had a slightly spoiled, yellow look to it. His face turned green and he ran from the room to go throw up somewhere. He didn't notice the sign tapped to his butt that read, 'I'm a fluffy little unicorn pony that farts rainbows and pukes chocolate'

Bel and Angelica 100 - Squalo 0

...

For the rest of the day Squalo went through a series of unfortunate incidents, the least being:

a noise making horn strapped to the back of a door that blared whenever someone opened it,

a giant hole covered with a rug that he walked over and fell down into,

freezed ice cube mentos added to soda,

his office filled to the ceiling with popcorn,

cementing the bottom of doors shut,

putting a bucket of ice cold water against his bedroom door knocking and running so it spilt into his room when he opened it,

putting his stapler inside of jell-o,

attack dogs chase him around the place (Bel's idea),

releasing crickets into his room,

shaving cream in his shoes,

switching the language on his computer,

and rearranging his filing cabinets.

When it finally rolled around to dinner Squalo looked about ready to collapse. When I put his food in front of him he visibly cringed away from it. When he finally did start to eat he sniffed every bite before putting it in his mouth. By dessert he had relaxed. How wrong he was.

I had made an oreo treat that day and kept a poker face when I set it down in front of him. I went to lean against the wall behind Bel giving me a perfect view and waited for chaos to ensue.

Squalo bit into his desert and immediately covered one hand over his mouth, dropping his fork and clutching his stomach before running out of the room. I couldn't resist yelling one final thing before he reached the door.

"WE'RE HAVING SHARK MEAT FOR DINNER TOMORROW!,"

That day I earned Belphegor's respect and Squalo's fear.

Oh and now everyone knew not to piss me off.

Bel and Angelica **1000000000000000**- Squalo **0**

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter! KawaiiFruits wanted to see a prank somewhere in the story so I put in lots. Sorry if I suck at describing them! See you all next chappie!**


	8. Thanks For The Job Timoteo

**Hello all my peoples. I finally managed to finish the 8th chapter of Trouble with the Varia. I'm having a major case of writers block that is really getting in the way of me doing anything productive so if you have anything you would like to see in the story please tell me. Don't worry I do have ideas and I know how the story will end but the lead up is the problem. I hope you all enjoy the chappie but first...**

**Special thanks to all those that reviewed:**

**Smileysparklelea:**

**Good to know that you laughed that much. I hope you like the rest of the story since in a few chapters it will start to get serious. Don't worry I still plan on adding funny parts.**

**InvisibleGoldStar:**

**Who knows he just might be PMS-ing. It would be interesting to see someone fight with Swagger though.**

**Anisthasia:**

**Thanks for sending in so many reviews. I'll try to give you more chappies and glad to know you like the story.**

**loeth:**

**Oh don't feel bad for Squalo. He hasn't died (yet)**

**KillerAngel2:**

**Feel free just be warned that your target may retaliate.**

**thenameslynith13:**

**Glad you think that way I was worried that not many people liked my story except for those that favorite and reviewed. Thanks!**

**belladu57:**

**Glad you liked it and hope you read more!**

**KHRLover1997:**

**I looked back into the story and checked but I can't find anything that's repeated. I'll keep looking though. Thanks for the comment and I'll try to get rid of it when I find it.**

**Kawaii Fruits:**

**You're welcome I hope it was your idea of a joke. Please let me know if it wasn't.**

**Blackpaintwriter:**

**Type your review for this story here...**

**Special thanks also goes to those that followed:**

**Alice-Italy-Haruhi, Blackpaintwriter, BloodieReader, Bloodstained Fantasy, Chuu112, Fraijda the Music Freak, HQSkyKiro, Hopelesslyhope, Ioeth, Kane Hunter, MichiyoYuki, OneHellOfAMarshmellow, animedancing13, animenarutox39, catrinebatrine, ichigo1014, painxsmile, ruthfordxuchiha143, shina15yuki98, sync94, and windwolf1988, nikess96, NeoVongolaPrimoTsuna, Hikage no Hana, psunshine2, xxbrittneyyxx, Anisthasia, Meenah D. Starcross, Killer Andel2, illere, violet scorpio, 7en5hi, 91 for all being followers of my story. Love the names that you all came up with by the way.**

**Eat Waffles!**

**\(^-^)/**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Thanks For The Job Timoteo**

_The room was dark and cold with a strange sticky substance all over the floor. The 5 year old girl walked towards the king size bed with a battered stuffed animal clutched in her arms. Lightning flashed outside and the wind ripped angrily at the rattling windows like angry god on the war path making the frightened little girl jump and hold the toy even closer._

_"Why were you screaming mommy? Did you have another one of your nightmares?," The little girl asked, reaching forward to shake the sleeping figure in the bed. The weird sticky substance was on the bed too. Lightning flashed again and the little girl shrieked in fear falling backwards onto the floor and staring in horror at the figure on the bed. "Mama?," The woman in the bed was not sleeping. She was dead._

_..._

My eyes snapped open and I lifted my head off of my folded arms from where I had been sleeping at the kitchen counter. **Why the hell do I keep remembering that night? It's been happening a lot lately.** I thought standing up and looking out the window. It was still dark out. I turned around and strained my eyes to see the kitchen clock. 2:30. To early to start cooking. I heard something and stilled listening for whatever it had been. When I heard nothing I took a step and winced as a roll of pain came up from my thigh where Bel's knife had lodged only 2 weeks ago. The wound had just resently scabbed over. I ignored the pain and went to the backdoor and walked outside, trying to forget the memory.

I walked to the edge of the forest and stepped into it, rubbing my arms from the damp and erie coldness. I wandered aimlessly, tripping over scraggly roots and loose, moss covered stones. When a half hour had gone by I knew I was lost and growled in frustration, cursing my own stupidity for going into a place I knew nothing about. The sound of running water in the distance caught my attention and I subconsciously headed towards the source of the noise.

The pushed some branches out of the way after a good fifteen minutes of walking only to stop and stare in shock the view I saw easily taking my breathe away like it had never even been there.

In front of me stood a waterfall easily over 40 feet tall. Beneath it was a large lake with dozens of tiny streams running out of it and moonlight reflecting off of the surface. Frogs sat on lily pads covered in white flowers, wild taro and swamp rosemallow surrounded the edges. Across the lake a herd of deer that had been drinking lifted their heads and judged weither or not I was a threat before dipping their heads back down to the water.

I walked to where the water meet the land and let the water gently splash against my toes, and closed my eyes enjoying the breeze that came off of the lake. I suddenly laughed and spread my arms out and started to dance around the lake something I hadn't done for months. The sun started to rise in the distance but I ignored it as the memory was finally forgotten once again.

...

**No One's POV**

The door to Belphegor's room creeked open and the shadow of a man entered the room careful to not wake up anyone else in the mansion. The figure walked up to the sleeping boys bed and lightly shook his shoulder.

Instantly the blonde haired teen bolted into a croach in his bed, several knives flying toward the intruder which they ducked with a practiced ease.

"Bel it's me~," the boy paused at the sound of the familiar whiny voice before flashing a grin and throwing more knives.

"Ushishishi~ I don't care. What do you want peasent?," He asked.

"That's not nice Bel~" whined Lussuria as he continued to dodge the deadly blades that could easily rip through his skin. " I was going to ask if you liked Angel~chan,"

Belphegor stopped and flipped on the light next to his bed so he could see the fluffy girl- man thing. "I don't particularly hate her and she is really good at pranking people," he would never admit it but the girl had turned into something of a sisterly figure to Lussuria, Mammon, and Bel. The others were another matter entirely with Squalo suspicious of her, Levi easily annoyed by her and Xanxus not even acknowlegeing her existence.

"Ushishishi~ What about it?"

"Well Squalo already lost his bet and your gonna lose yours in a few weeks which only leaves mine. Part of it was that Xanxus will fall in love with her,"

"Yeah and?,"

"Well I think that they would be good together and it's pretty obvious that they won't do it on their own so I was wondering if you would help me with it~,"

Slowly a twisted grin came across Bel's face "What did you have in mind?,"

...

**Angelica's POV**

I had eventually found my way back to the mansion a little before 6 o'clock so thankfully I would get breakfast done before the others woke up. I stepped into the kitchen and made a hurried breakfast of eggs, bacon and waffles before rushing off to get ready for the day. I vaguely heard the sounds of people eating downstairs as I started up the shower and washed then changed into some clean clothes.

I looked into the mirror and saw my wet hair which for some reason reminded me of seaweed. Seaweed. Seaword, Seamerd, Seabird-

I sharply shook my head as my sleep deprived head started thinking random things. I honest to god hoped that I could find a place to sleep soon. My DARK side came out when I was tired or angry. I shivered at the memory of what happened one of the times my dark side came out...

_"OH DEAR GOD! We didn't mean too! It was an accident!," a pathetically chubby boy said cowering in a corner. Multiple bruises covered his body and a giant goose egg grew comically over his swollen lip and eye._

_I glared at him angrily my little 8 year old body clenching a steel pipe as I pointed a finger at the skinny crying boy that was a son of a mafia family. He was covered in mud and blood poured down from his broken nose. I would have been pissed off to begin with but the fact that I was tired at the same time multiplied it tenfold. I didn't even try to put the beast that was the dark back in the cage. It wanted out._

_"Who did that to him then? The boogeyman?,"_

_I stalked up to them a murderous aura cutting easily through the air. One that promised a world of hurt._

_"I really hate liars,"_

I snapped back to reality after that memory and threw my towel down on the floor. I walked across the tiled floor to the door and opened it only to come face to face with Belphegor who held a roll of duck tape and Lussuria.

"Ushishishi~ Hello! We found you...," Bel grinned

"We're really sorry about this Angel~chan but something must be done," Lussuria said. I tilted my head in confusion and opened my mouth to ask them what was going on when Lussuria darted forward and jabbed one of my pressure points.

**_Gee thanks for the job Timoteo_ **I thought then blacked out.


	9. In The Wine Room

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry that I didn't post a chapter last week but now I'm back and ready to write. Please be fore warned that Xanxus will be OOC no matter how hard I try to keep him in character simply because he isn't a romance type. I should have thought of that before I started this series but to late for that now. So please sit back, enjoy the story, and guard your waffles from the purple aliens.**

**They're coming I tell you.**

**\(^0^)/ -WAFFLES!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_YamamotoFan does not own KHR no matter how extremely awesome that may be._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**In The Wine Room**

**No Ones POV**

"Xanxus~!,"

The raven haired man turned irratibly towards the door as Lussuria walked through waving his hands around for no apparent reason.

"What do you want trash?," Xanxus asked hands already drifting towards his guns. Lussuria noticed the action and nervously stood there hands held up defensively in front of him.

"Oh~ please don't shoot. I was just coming to tell you that we have a problem downstairs," the girly man said. Xanxus's bangs cast dark shadows over his face as a giant tick mark appeared almost comically on his forehead.

"This concerns me how?,"

"Levi got into the wine celler!," Lussuria exclaimed almost shouting the first thing that came to mind. He didn't feel at all sorry for telling the lie as Xanxus practically bolted from the room and down the stairs. That man did love his wine.

Lussuria sprinted after him and turned the corner just in time to see Belphegor dropping from the rafters, stealing Xanxus's guns, kicking him through the door and slamming it shut before Xanxus could react. Lussuria ran up and bolted the door just as an extremely large fist shaped indent appeared in the metal door inches from the girly man's nose.

"Well we got through that without being killed," He exhaled in relief and started to walk away.

"Ushishishi~ This better work because we are dead when he gets out of there," Belphegor chuckled nervously before following after the retreating figure.

**Angelica's POV**

I slowly stirred drifting back to the world of consciousness and snapped my eyes open sitting up only to be yanked back. I looked to the side and saw my arm tapped to a Wine barrel by a million pieces of duck tape. I started to peel them off as I tried groggily to remember what happened.

There was Lussuria with his overly fluffy boa, Belphegor with his evil cheshire grin that could creep out even a fearless man and he had been holding... my eyes drifted over to my arms that was held in place by only a few more strands of duck tape. _**They didn't...**_

"BEL! LUSSURIA! I"M GOING TO KILL YOU AND WHEN I"M DONE NOT EVEN YOUR MOTHERS WILL BE ABLE TO RECOGNIZE YOU!" I rippedy arm away from where it was trapped.

"Your gonna have to wait in line trash," a low, extremely pissed of voice stated. I stood up rubbing my wrist and winced as a flare of pain rain up from the injury on my leg before I turned towards the source only to find Xanxus lazily leaning against the wall with a bottle of tequila in his hand.

"You have any idea what's going on?," He said almost bored. I started to tell him that I didn't before pausing and turning slowly towards the door.

"Oh this is just great," I said before bursting out laughing. Xanxus jolted in surprise of my little outburst before raising a eyebrow questionably. I held up one finder signaling for him to give me a minute before standing up and struggling to catch my breathe.

"I think...Bel and...Lussuria are...trying to...hook us up," I managed to get out before laughing uncontrollably.

"And _why_ would they try something like that?," he asked drily.

"Lussuria...thinks...that I... have a...crush...on you,"

"Amusing,"

"That's not... even the best... part... he... thinks... you might... like me,"

"Highly unlikey, Will you F*cking stop laughing?!,"

"I can't...help it...it's to...d*mn... funny," I stood up and walked towards the door.

"You won't get it open,"

"How would you know?," I asked.

He wordlessly held up a fist glowing with yellow light and flung it towards the steel door where it exploded on impact. When the dust settled it only left a dent.

"Not even Vongola Primo could make it through that door without the key,"

"Well we'll just have to see about that now won't we?," I said raising an eyebrow mockingly.

**Xanxus's POV**

_**Those God D*mn Fricking Pieces of worthless trash when I get my hands on them there going to die slow and very painful deaths**_... millions of gruesome scenarios ran through my head as the small red head stood in front of the door each more gruesome then the last. Bored with my own thoughts I curiously watched her wondering what she would try.

She was amusing I would have to give her that. She had the gale to strike me and that frick'n worthless party then had the nerve to dump that water over my head. I didn't even want to know why the rest of Varia had taken an interest in her. It was just unnaturally.

I was distracted from my train of thought when she walked to the edge of the door where it met the wall. She worked with something that I couldn't see then did the same to the other side. She backed up a step and reared back her leg kicking it full force into the door which leaned and then tipped over into the hall outside. I stared at her with interest as she turned around with a cheeky grin holding up four screws.

"This my dear friend is called thinking outside the box," without another word she turned and walked away slightly limping.

Yep definetly amusing.

I headed out the door and in search of Bel and Lussuria.

Later that night extreme sounds of excruciating pain echoed around the mansion.

* * *

**Hoped you all enjoyed the chapter and I plan on getting into the more serious part of this story in a chapter or two.**


	10. Shopping Mall Adventures Part One

**Hey guys sorry that the last chapter was so short. I'm also sorry that this one was so late. To make up for it I tried to make this chapter longer so I hope you all enjoy.**

**Oh and again sorry for the late update.**

**EAT WAFFLES!**

**\(^-^)/**

**So much work to do...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: YamamotoFan does NOT own KHR or anything affiliated with it no matter HOW insanely awesome that would be. They do however own Angelica.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Shopping Mall Adventures Part One**

It's been 2 weeks since Xanxus and I were locked inside of the wine celluar. We didn't really talk all that much during that time period and when we did it was usually to him insulting me or someone else. Lussuria and Belphegor were finally allowed out of the hospital even though they had multiple burns still covering their bodies. I was just glad that they could still walk. Over all it was a pretty great time period since I was usually left alone to my own devices. That all changed as soon as I got up to make breakfast.

There were only two packets of meat left. Maybe enough for one meal.

I was walking out the door and preparing to leave and get supplies when Belphegor showed up behind me like the sneaky ninja cat that he was and decided that he wanted to 'Help the peasent Ushishishi~' as he put it.

Of course that meant that Lussuria wanted to come along to shop for some new clothes (and after pestering me to see if anything had happened between me and Xanxus), and when Mammon caught wind of our destination he was determined to come with to make sure that we didn't blow all of the money even though it wasn't his.

How can a cute little baby be so greedy?

Needless to say I was not happy with my current situation.

* * *

"What the hell Bel?," I screamed ducking a knife that was thrown at my head. For the fourth time in the past 10 minutes.

"Ushishishi~ I have no idea what you talking about." he attempted an innocent look and tilted his head to the side in mocking curiousity. It was ruined by the mischief I clearly read in his eyes.

"If you wanted to do something evil why don't you go spray paint a building or something? At least that can be fixed and no one would get killed." I huffed and crossed my arms. I knew that I looked like a pouting child but d*mn he was getting on my nerves. I could feel my Darkside creeping up behind my tired eyes waiting to come out full force and I did not want to break my record. It's been three years since the last occurrence but the beast hadn't been fully unleashed. No the last time was when I was five and it had not ended well for Timoteo. It had been sometime after-

**No don't think about that time just get the groceries and get the hell out of here.**

"That's not a bad idea peasant. Know where I can steal some supplies from?,"

"There is an arts and crafts store down the street you should find something to use there," I paused "Wait did you say STEAL?!,"

He was already running away. I turned to Lussuria and Mammon.

"No matter what happens I have nothing to do with the crap he gets into got that?," I asked angry energy rolling off of me in waves. Lussuria fearfully nodded but Mammon just ignored me and started to float away down the isles. The Dark Side was getting restless.

I irratibly marched towards the meat section with Lussuria hesitantly trailing behind as if afraid of incurring my wrath. Smart Man.

"Angelica~chan is everything okay?," no everything was not okay. I was tired, irratible, my leg hurt from the stab wound that did not seem to be healing, and THAT day was only a few weeks away.

"Yes everything is just FLIPP'N awesome! Anymore questions you wanna ask?," Lussuria cringed away from me again as I threw random packets of meat into the cart.

For the next half an hour Lussuria didn't say a single word although he did stay and help me gather supplies. I really appreciated that and even felt guilty about snapping at him pushing the Dark side away a little more. I paused in the middle of the isle. I turned towards him opening and closing my mouth trying to apologize before giving up looking him in the eyes and turned my back to him.

"Sorry," I muttered than continued on not noticing the shocked look on his face.

**Lussuria's POV**

**Did she... Did she really just... Apologize?** I wondered staring after her before hurrying to catch up. **It's been many years since anyone had done that.** I lived in a house of assasins where to show pity or regret is to show weakness. Weakness gets you killed.

**Why would she apologize over something as simple as losing her temper?**

Angelica continued on unaware of my scruntinizing gaze. She was definetly the most level headed and forgiving person in the Varia Mansion. She never complained when someone criticized her cooking even though they all loved it, she never got sad over the fact that she had no friends that were girls, when she thought no one was looking she would get a far away look on her face before forcing a smile when something was obviously bothering her, and she definetly had guts to continue standing up to Xanxus, especially after Timoteo's birthday party.

**Impressive... **I thought and wondered off.

**Angelica's POV**

_The room was dark and cold with a strange sticky substance all over the floor. The 5 year old girl walked towards the king size bed with a battered stuffed animal clutched in her arms. Lightning flashed outside and the wind ripped angrily at the rattling windows like angry god on the war path making the frightened little girl jump and hold the toy even clos-__._

**Don't think about it, Don't think about it, Don't think about it...** I kept on chanting the same sentence in my head over and over hoping to at least push the memory of the day further back. I squeezed my eyes shut as hard as I could hoping that it would help as cold sweat ran down my back.** D*mn it Dark side why do you always have to bring the memories back.**

It was true, when the Dark Side started to come out that's when I remembered it. My mothers death that is. No one knew WHY it appeared a few weeks after her funeral. The only things that we did know about it was that the Dark Side was violent, easily provoked, and when I wasn't having one of my episodes I couldn't even remember her death. Dad said it was me learning to defend myself. Everyone else thought that it was just a way to distance me from the pain of her leaving. I thought that the Dark Side wanted revenge.

I was so involved with my thoughts that I didn't realize someone was standing in my path until I knocked them over with the shopping cart.

"Oowie...," I snapped out of my daze and stared down in horror at the beautiful brown eyed woman who I had just run over rubbing her backside in pain. She seemed familiar...

"Oh My God! I am so sorry Miss," I reached down and hurriedly pulled her to her feet.

"No no it's fine I shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the isle.," she flapped her hands as if to ward off my apologies.

"_well that's gonna bruise_," I heard her mutter.

"I am soo sorry I wasn't looking where I was going,"

"I told you not to worry about it didn't I?," she stood up a little straighter cracking her back.

"I know you did but I can't help feeling that it's my fault," I was half hyperventilating which made no sense since all I did was knock her over. D*mn it why was she so familiar?

"Angelica calm down," she said resting her hands on my shoulders. I tried to take a deep breathe before freezing.

"How do you know my name?," I edged away from her warily and my hand twitched towards my needles.

"Don't tell me you forget me already," she half whined pouting.

I looked at her again. She really was familiar...

"OH your the woman from the balcony!," I practically shouted recognizing her.

"Ding Ding Ding someone give the lady a prize,"

"I'm so sorry,"

"I thought that we talked about this,"

* * *

**Hey guys so that's the chaptered I hope you all enjoyed it. Happy summer!**


	11. Shopping Mall Adventures Part 2

**Hey all my peoples I'm Back and with another chapter to boot! I hope you all enjoy this one because something about her past is revealed! Oh the mystery!**

**So sit back relax, guard you waffles, pray to the Tea God, and watch out for gophers.**

**It's STORY TIME!**

**\(^-^)/**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Shopping Mall Adventures Part 2**

"Yeah it is me," the woman said leaning back against the wall outside of the store. Once I had gotten over my initial shock at running into her barley a month after I first meet her was frankly weird.

"Sooo what are you doing here?," I asked her tilting my head curiously while I swung my feet in small circles, sitting on top of a couple of crates.

"Boss-man wanted me to come get him some high grade wine so naturally he decideded that I was going to be his personal assistant for the day. You?,"

"We're running out of supplies for me to cook so I had to come into town and get them. My boss goes ballistic when he doesn't get his meat for the day," I rolled my eyes in exasperation and she chuckled.

"I feel for you, I really do. Same goes for my boss when he doesn't get a new suit by the end of the week. Sometimes I wonder if he should have been born a women with his obsession in fashion. Frankly? It annoys me," It was my turn to laugh and her description reminded me of Dino's perverted brother.

"Who's your boss?,"

"Sorry I can't tell you he's been parinod that someone is going to track him down if we tell anyone who he is so we're not allowed to say a single word," she sighed regretfully and pulled out a cigar sticking it in her mouth and lighting it before blowing smoke out of her nose.

"Sounds like a typical mafia boss,"

"Trust me he's anything but typical,"

"Okay but I bet that mine is stranger,"

"True Xanxus is one pissed off b*******. I'd be surprised if he ever snags a woman to be his wife," I shrugged at her.

"You never know. He might have already had one if he wasn't such a jerk. He doesn't make the best first impressions either," I said thinking back to the party.

**...**

_"What are all you trash gathering around for?" a shadow loomed over me and the group I was talking to froze as they saw who was standing behind me. Curious I looked around only to come face to face with someones chest. I slowly looked up only to see none other then Xanxus leader of the Varia. He cast a fleeting glance at me then shoved me out of the way with so much force that I crashed into an empty table. For the second time that night everyone went silent._

_"Angelica-Chan~!" Lussuria cried out to me before turning back to Xanxus. "Boss you didn't have to be so rude~!" he said reproachfully. Lussuria ducked as a whiskey bottle sailed toward his head only to break on the wall behind him. I slowly walked back toward the group.A vein popped out in my forhead when I stood up the only sign of how pissed off I was._

_"Xanxus?" I said tapping him on the shoulder._

_"What do you want Trash?" He said turning back to me irritably._

_"YOU'RE A FREAKIN' JERK," I yelled at him then brought back my hand and slapped him full across the face._

_I walked away in a huff not seeing the murderous look on Xanxus's face or the way the whole party stared at me in shock. I did however see the red handprint on his cheek._

**...**

"I see..," She trailed off after I explained what happened to her.

"I was completely pissed off when I found out he was my new boss,"

"Well kudo's to you for giving him a piece of your mind girl. I however recommend never doing it again,"

"I'm pretty sure if I ever did I would be lying dead on the ground,"

"True...,"

We sat in companionable silence while she continued to smoke.

"So do you have any family?," She randomly asked taking another long drag.

"Well I have my da but he's never really around since he has work.," I smiled sadly as I realized again just how distant my dad and I were.

" Then there is Timoteo who is kind of like an adoptive dad since he was practically the one that raised me. Then there is also 'The Bucking Bronco' Dino. He's like a younger brother since we were practically inseperable after I defended him when I was 8 with a steel pipe after a couple of kids broke his nose. He followed me around like a puppy after that.,"

"No mother?," She tilted her head to the side and I tensed the memories finally coming back full force.

...

_The room was dark and cold with a strange sticky substance all over the floor. The 5 year old girl walked towards the king size bed with a battered stuffed animal clutched in her arms. Lightning flashed outside and the wind ripped angrily at the rattling windows like angry god on the war path making the frightened little girl jump and hold the toy even closer._

_"Why were you screaming mommy? Did you have another one of your nightmares?," The little girl asked, reaching forward to shake the sleeping figure in the bed. The weird sticky substance was on the bed too. Lightning flashed again and the little girl shrieked in fear falling backwards onto the floor and staring in horror at the figure on the bed. "Mama?," The woman in the bed was not sleeping. She was dead._

_The 5 year old girl crawled backwards across the floor clutching the stuffed animal tightly to her chest as she shook in fear eyes wide and disbelieving at the scene in front of her eyes only on the figure in the bed. She slowly stood up and walked forward again feet sticking against the liquid on the floor every so often as light flashed across the sky. Momma had always said it was just the angels bowling. Momma wasn't there to tell her that now._

_"M-Momma this is a joke. Right? It's just a j-joke right momma?," The little girl shook the woman's shoulder but the corpse just stared lifelessly forward. "M-Momma wake...wake up. This isn't funny momma...Momma?," The last trendles of hope in the little girl's body died with each passing moment. She collapsed to the floor in greif, sobs racking through her little body so hard that she trembled as she hugged the animal tightly to her chest and just cried._

_That's how her father found her hours later after returning from a particularly hard mission. A crying 5 year old girl clutching a battered stuffed animal as she crouched in a pool of crimson blood._

_..._

"She's been dead for 13 years," I said emotionlessly staring blankly at the wall not bothering to tell her about the memory. The beast was trying to get out again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss. I hope that some day the woman that murdered her is caught," I nodded and she walked away without another word. I stared dazedly at the wall and eventually Lussuria came and found me along with Belphegor and Mammon.

" I never told her,"

"Never told who what?," Lussuria asked creeped out by my monotone voice.

"I never said my mother was murdered much less by a woman,"

* * *

OH Snap! Cliff-Hanger!


	12. Pies, Memories, and Llamas

**Hello all of my peoples. I know I'm a Dame-Author I'm so sorry for not updating in so long.**

**Angelica: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT YOU DAME-AUTHOR! IT"S BEEN NEARLY A MONTH SINCE YOU LAST UPDATED AND I WANT TO KNOW WHO THE HELL KILLED MY MOTHER!**

**How the heck are you responding?**

**Angelica:... Do I really need to answer that?**

**Maybe... Anyway in this chapter some of Angelica's past will be revealed and sorry Angelica you'll just have to wait for the knowledge you seek...**

**EAT WAFFLES!**

**\(^-^)/**

**Or chocolate...Either ones fine.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Pies, ****Memories,** and Llamas

_"She's been dead for 13 years," I said emotionlessly staring blankly at the wall not bothering to tell her about the memory. The beast was trying to get out again._

_"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss. I hope that some day the woman that murdered her is caught," I nodded and she walked away without another word. I stared dazedly at the wall and eventually Lussuria came and found me along with Belphegor and Mammon._

_" I never told her,"_

_"Never told who what?," Lussuria asked creeped out by my monotone voice._

_"I never said my mother was murdered much less by a woman,"_

* * *

"What do you mean you never said that your mother was murdered Angel~chan?," Lussuria had confusion written clear across his face as he set a hand on my shoulder. I silently cursed myself before turning around and trying so hard to fake a smile that sparkels and fluffy things danced in the air around me. Lussuria cringed away as the cheeriness was to much for even him.

"I have idea what your talking about Lussuria," My eye twitched. How the hell could people be this cheery all the time? Lussuria straightened up and glared at me.

"Angel~chan. I know that your lying. Either you tell me what it is that is bothering you or I will give you another makeover," Immediately my false façade dropped and my face paled until I could easily be mistaken as a ghost.

"You wouldn't dare," the last time Lussuria had given me a makeover it took 4 hours and I tried to escape 236 times but he would always pop up from nowhere like a frick'n ninja master.

"Oh I would and I would even recruit Belphegor. I'm sure he would like black mail material," Lussuria's face took on a decidedly evil look and I knew that he would follow through with his threat. I sighed before looking him straight in the eye.

"Fine you want to know? I'll tell you but not now. You'll have to wait until later," I stared at him and waited for his response.

"Okay Angel~Chan. OH! We can finally have that sleepover!," He exclaimed his personality turning a full 180 and clapping his hands together before wiggling around in a retarded and disturbing way. Was Lussuria ever a girl in a past life?

"Ushishishi~ What are you talking about peasents?," Belphegor asked walking up and slinging his arm around my shoulders.

"Nothing. Right Lussuria?," I glared at him emitting a dark arua. Said man vigorously nodded his head.

"Yeah. Hey Bel why are you covered in paint~?," I turned towards the blonde only to see he was splattered with red paint the color of blood.

"Ushishishi~ Wait for it...," seconds later we heard the sound of screaming coming from down the street.

"Bel what did you do?," I asked

"Ushishishi~ I may or may not have convinced a man that he was going to die a horrible and slow death by the hands of Prince the Ripper...," I smiled evily.

"I'm so proud," Lussuria and Belphegor looked at my incrediously before slowly backing away.

* * *

Later that night at the base I paced anxiously in the living room. Should I really tell Lussuria? I mean he only threatened me with death by make-up. Was it really worth telling him about my past? I growled in frustration and ran a hand through my hair before falling backward onto the couch.

After shopping today I had been off with everything that I did. I tripped on the stairs, opened up the wound from Belphegor that hadn't healed yet even after all the time I had spent here so far, I didn't even get as annoyed by Squalo's loud voice as I usually did. To make it worse Lussuria wasn't the only one to notice my mood change.

Squalo outright asked me if I was sick when I didn't yell at him once today, Belphegor asked me if I wanted to play a prank on Levi and gave me a weird look when I refused, Mammon followed me around to make sure that I wasn't acting the way I was for breaking something, Levi kept glancing at me all day, and even Xanxus raised an eyebrow before going back to drinking his liquor.

"Angel~chan there you are. I've been looking all over for you," Lussuria called from behind me. I turned around and opened my mouth to ask what he wanted and had to do a double take when I saw what he was wearing.

Lussuria walked into the room carrying a pie with pink pajama's that had hearts on them, purple bunny slippers, his orange boa, a green facial mask and had his green Mohawk up in curlers. It took everything I had not to laugh at him.

"Yes Lussuria?,"

"It's SLEEPOVER TIME!," He squealed lunging forward to grab my wrist before I could react and dragging me out of the room and down the hall to his room. The members of Varia simply stared at us as Lussuria continued to chatter about whatever popped into his mind. We eventually reached his room which he shoved open with his hip and pushed me in before closing the door and noticing me for the first time.

"Why aren't you in any PJ's?," he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Maybe cuz' I didn't get the memo that we were going to have a slumber party?," I retorted grinning. Lussuria tsked his tongue at me before pushing me toward his closet.

"Well that can be easily fixed go in there and change into something," he closed the door and I looked around before turning back and yelling back to him.

"Do I even want to know why you have dressing gowns?,"

"Probably not!," he called back.

I shrugged and quickly slipped into a plain white one that was form fitting around the torso and a loose skirt that went down to a little below my knees. I rolled up my clothes and walked back out to Lussuria.

"Much better. The style suits you. I demand that you keep it!," Lussuria said examining me. He probably said the last part when he saw that I was about to protest. I quickly snapped my mouth shut before opening it again.

"That's very kind of you Lussuria but I don't think that I'll be able to keep it. I live in a mansion full of guys and I sleep on the couch," I said. Lussuria's mouth dropped open as if in shock.

"_**WHAT!?**_," okay so maybe he was shocked seeing as to the fact that his voice was rivaling Squalo's at the moment. WHY did everyone have to be so loud?

The dark side sensing my irritation became restless and I struggled to suppress it as beads of sweat appeared on my forehead.

"_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SLEEP ON THE COACH?! DIDN'T SQUALO SHOW YOU TO YOUR ROOM?!**_," I sweat dropped as Lussuria continued on his loud rant.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIII! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!," well what do you know. Speak of the Devil and he shall appear. Lussuria immediately whirled on him and stomped forward jabbing an angry finger into Squalo's chest.

"_**YOU F #$^*& B^(&% #$! YOU NEVER SHOWED ANGEL~CHAN HER F&(*%*&( ROOM AND SHE BEEN SLEEPING ON THE GOD D &( COUCH THE WHOLE TIME THAT SHE HAS BEEN HER! I SPENT 16 F^(&*%& HOURS TALKING TO HER DAD OVER THE PHONE AND FIGUREING OUT HOW I SHOULD DECORATE IT AND YOU NEVER SHOW HER!?**_," Squalo cringed away and so did I. I've never heard Lussuria swear before he must be PISSED.

Squalo momentarily got over his fear of Lussuria when his words finally sunk in and he turned to me.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII! YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING ON THE COUCH THIS WHOLE TIME?!," he yelled a tick mark appearing on his forhead. I honestly didn't see what the big deal was. I use to always sleep on the couch at Vongola mansion in Timoteo's office.

"I think that we have noted I've been sleeping on the couch the whole time," I sighed in exasperation.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOIIII! AND YOU"VE NEVER TOLD US!?," Squalo looked like he was about to rip his hair out.

"I didn't see a point to.," I shrugged. The Dark Side shifted again.

"That's it tomorrow you will move into your room," Lussuria said with finalty calming down and smiling before ushering Squalo out of the room.

"Shu Sharky. It's time for girl talk," he said before slamming the door in Squalo's face.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII! YOUR NOT A WOMAN!,"

I sank down onto a futon that was laid out on the ground as Lussuria cut the pie he was carrying earlier and gave it to me. I grinned as I accepted it and took a giant bite. We ate our pie in silence and Lussuria finished first his demeanor turning serious as he looked at me.

"Tell me,"

I could have pretended I didn't know what he meant. I could have run away. But that would only buy me a little time.

So I set down my plate and started at the beginning.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_A woman stood in a shadowed room, her face hidden in the darkness as a four year old me stood in front of her the light from the hallway pouring in through the doorway and illuminating everything to the feet of the woman. The same woman that was my mother._

_"Angelica sweetheart. I think it's about time to start your training. Would you like that dear?," the naïve four year old that was me nodded her head enthusiastically eager to please. _

_"Yes momma,"_

_That little girl was going to regret saying those words._

**(End Flashback)**

**(Flashback)**

_The four year old girl panted in both exhaustion and pain, large rivers of blood running from multiple cuts and scrapes that covered her tiny and pale body. The clearing that she and her mother were standing in was devoid of plant life except for the tall grass that she crouched in attempting to hide from the demon that was her mother._

_"Angelica. Remember the point of this lesson is to become unnoticeable even in a battlefield that is sparse in hiding places. The point of this exercise is to go unseen in the grass. NOT to leave your foot sticking out into the open," the girl let loose a scream as a stabbing pain radiated up from her left foot. The little girl looked down only to see a silver needle imbedded in her foot. She looked back up and stared into the green eyes of her mother who was looming over her like the Harbringer of death._

**(End Flashback)**

**(Flashback)**

_"Faster Angelica!," the redheaded woman shouted. The little girl dodged as fast as she could along the top of poles made out of weak glass barely an inch in diameter as dozens of miniature droins darted in the air around her, easily exceeding 50 miles per hour and shooting tiny globes that exploded on impact._

_"Yes mama," the little girl shouted gritting her teeth and moving faster until she was a blur across the top of the poles. The girl made to move again only to cut the bottom of her bare feet on broken glass. She winced in pain and that was just enough of a distraction for the small droins to send her flying through the air._

_The woman sighed and stopped the robots that immediately followed her like puppies until she crouched down and grabbed the girls chin._

_"Pain my daughter, is the weakness for many men. We will train to resist that very some pain until it is nothing more than an annoying tickle and you are not hindered by it," The woman stood up and went back to her original spot flipping the switch as she went._

_"Again,"_

**(End Flashback)**

**(Flashback)**

_"No Angelica. You must keep your hand steady as you throw the needle or else it will never reach the target," small silver needles littered the ground as the 4 year old stood on one foot on top of a chair that was balanced precautiously on one leg._

_"Understood mother," she replied steadying her burning arm and throwing yet another needle at the target that was the size of a dime._

_It would be many days before one of the needles went even close to the center._

**(End Flashback)**

**(Flashback)**

_The room was dark and cold with a strange sticky substance all over the floor. The 5 year old girl walked towards the king size bed with a battered stuffed animal clutched in her arms. Lightning flashed outside and the wind ripped angrily at the rattling windows like angry god on the war path making the frightened little girl jump and hold the toy even closer._

_"Why were you screaming mommy? Did you have another one of your nightmares?," The little girl asked, reaching forward to shake the sleeping figure in the bed. The weird sticky substance was on the bed too. Lightning flashed again and the little girl shrieked in fear falling backwards onto the floor and staring in horror at the figure on the bed. "Mama?," The woman in the bed was not sleeping. She was dead._

_The 5 year old girl crawled backwards across the floor clutching the stuffed animal tightly to her chest as she shook in fear eyes wide and disbelieving at the scene in front of her eyes only on the figure in the bed. She slowly stood up and walked forward again feet sticking against the liquid on the floor every so often as light flashed across the sky. Momma had always said it was just the angels bowling. Momma wasn't there to tell her that now._

_"M-Momma this is a joke. Right? It's just a j-joke right momma?," The little girl shook the woman's shoulder but the corpse just stared lifelessly forward. "M-Momma wake...wake up. This isn't funny momma...Momma?," The last trendles of hope in the little girl's body died with each passing moment. She collapsed to the floor in grief, sobs racking through her little body so hard that she trembled as she hugged the animal tightly to her chest and just cried._

_That's how her father found her hours later after returning from a particularly hard mission. A crying 5 year old girl clutching a battered stuffed animal as she crouched in a pool of crimson blood._

**(End Flashback)**

**(Flashback)**

_The funeral was a somber occasion, the mourners dressed in black stood underneath umbrellas as it rained. It was almost as if the sky itself was mourning the loss of my mother. I clung to my fathers hand as I starred at the black coffin that was surrounded by white flowers._

_By twos and threes the mourners left mummuring words of pity. I did not want them. It would not bring my mother back to life._

_Finally it was only my father and I._

_I let go of his giant and calloused hand pretending that I did not notice the tears coursing down his face. My father was a man of pride. He would not want me to see him cry._

_I walked up to the coffin and stood there unwilling to say goodbye._

_So I didn't._

_I simply set a red rose in the middle of the white flowers like a drop of blood on a blank canvas and walked away, never looking back._

**(Flashback)**

_"Angelica why did you beat up those boys at your school?," Timoteo asked his brows farrowed in worry._

_"I-I don't know. I-It's like something took over my body after they insulted momma," the five year old said sniffing and wipeing at her bloody nose._

_"Just make sure you don't do it again,"_

**(End Flashback)**

**(Flashback)**

_"De-Demon,"_

_"Run away!,"_

_"You monster!," a six year old girl stood panting in the middle of a body of unconscious children._

**(End Flashback)**

**(Flashback)**

_"Angelica, I don't think you'll be able to go to a public school again," Timoteo said resting his hand on my shoulder and smiling sadly at me his guardians surrounding him._

_"Okay,"_

**(End Flashback)**

**(Flashback)**

_"OH DEAR GOD! We didn't mean too! It was an accident!," a pathetically chubby boy said cowering in a corner. Multiple bruises covered his body and a giant goose egg grew comically over his swollen lip and eye._

_I glared at him angrily my little 8 year old body clenching a steel pipe as I pointed a finger at the skinny crying boy that was a son of a mafia family. He was covered in mud and blood poured down from his broken nose. I would have been pissed off to begin with but the fact that I was tired at the same time multiplied it tenfold. I didn't even try to put the beast that was the dark back in the cage as we had taken to calling my ramages. It wanted out._

_"Who did that to him then? The boogeyman?,"_

_I stalked up to them a murderous aura cutting easily through the air. One that promised a world of hurt._

_"I really hate liars,"_

_(End Flashback)_

_(Flashback)_

_"Hey what's your name?," I gently asked the still crying blonde haired boy._

_"Dino... Dino Cavallone,"_

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

"After that Dino and I became friends, the beast was born, and we never found my mother's murderer" I finished quietly waiting for the disgust, the condescending look.

It never came.

Instead Lussuria reached over and hugged me.

"When did she die?," he asked rubbing my back.

"The anniversary of her death is in 3 days," that's when I burst into tears. Lussuria gently rocked me back and forth murmuring soothing words as I cried myself to sleep.

The beast was avoided for another night but it was still lurking and waiting beneath the surface, waiting to be released.

* * *

_**Dun-Dun-DUUUUUUUN-Duuun.**_


	13. Attack of the Music Ninja's and

**OH CRAP! I forgot to add in the llamas in the last chapter! Anyway sorry for the late update but we got a last minute project in school and I was scrambling to complete it while helping my friend with her fanfiction and writing in mine during my free time.**

**AND THERE'S FINALLY A FIGHT SCENE!**

**\(^-^)/ EAT WAFFLES!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Attack of the Music Ninjas and the Start of a (Not So) Beautiful Rivalry**

The next day I snuck out off Lussuria's room and down to the kitchen to start breakfast. I honestly felt guilty that he had to put up with me like that but, it felt kind of nice to be cared for in a place as dark as this.

I set to my task of making the food, oreo milkshake and chocolate muffin for Bel, Blueberry pancakes and whipped cream for Squalo, Strawberry pancakes and a seaweed smoothie for Lussuria, Chocolate waffles and Strawberry milkshake for Mammon, along with tenderloin steak for Xanxus and Levi.

I left their trays out on the table and waited until I heard them start to walk around outstairs then walked out of the kitchen door to the rose garden and quietly closed the door after me before turning and taking off at a sprint to the lake.

I grinned in escasity, the wind blowing through my hair and leaving it tangled. The white nightdress Lussuria had given me flying around my legs as I raced between the trees dodging branches and jumping over exposed roots that could potentially trip me up.

It was the most fun I had since I joined the Varia 5 weeks ago.

Eventually I heard the waterfall up ahead and to my right so I angled toward it reach up and grabbing a branch using it to swing me up into the treetops where I danced across the tree limbs.

Kinda like a ninja…

Well that was a random thought.

I finally stopped at the edge of the lake panting and resting my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breathe, before I stood up and looked around.

Not much had changed since the time when I had come here two days ago. The waterfall crashed into the rocks below creating a frothy white foam as it churned up the water. Tiny ripples danced across the top of the lake before it emptied out into a small stream. The deer were no longer there but the lilly pads and reeds were.

It was a very pretty sight, for the first time this week the dark side sedated so I didn't have to fight it back into it's cage.

I looked around the clearing for something to do softly humming to a random American song that had popped into my head. I finally noticed a rocky ledge that lead to behind the waterfall and grinned. I walked over and crept along a small ledge that I saw, until I saw a distortion in the rock and peeked my head dangerously around the edge to see inside half my body hanging over the edge as I stood 20 feet above the water.

It would hurt if I fell.

I grinned again as I saw that the distortion was actually the entrance to a small cave. I looked around for a way to get inside and stretched out my hands leaning forward as I saw a giant bunch of ivy that had grown up the side of the rocks and stopped about five feet from the entrance.

I finally gripped a handful and swung myself forward until nothing was beneath my feet and I was hanging by only my hands over the 20 foot drop. I glanced down and mentally face palmed at how stupid I was being.

Guys were supposed to be the daredevil's and risk takers right? Then why was I, a girl, switching the position's around?

Oh right because I wanted to distract me from last night.

And I was just that stupid.

I glanced critacally at the wet cave entrance as my arms started to shake from supporting my full body weight. I glanced back over my shoulder and saw I was too far away from the ledge to swing back. The rest of the ivy was too weak to support my weight and I saw no footholds or handholds in sight.

Which of course left the cave.

I bet you can guess what route I took?

I started to swing my legs back and forth to gain momentum taking a deep breathe as I did so to calm my nerves before letting go of the ivy.

Have I ever mentioned that I hate heights?

No? Well then…

I flew through the air nothing connecting me to the ground or rock.

Straight into the cave.

Where I promptly got the wind knocked out of me when I landed on my chest.

Yeah not one of my smartest ideas.

I looked around as light reflected off of the waterfall and into the cave sending ripples of blue and green light rippling across the walls and illuminating it enough for me to see. There was nothing very special about the scenery just a 10 by fifteen area with a small ridge across the far back wall and a flattened rock in the middle but for some reason it calmed me and I began to feel at home here.

Yeah I was strange.

I just didn't know I was that weird.

Guess the Varia were rubbing off on me.

…

I ran through the woods completely soaked and pissed off trying to ignore the uncomfortable and wet nightgown that clung to me like a second skin.

While I had been looking around for someway to get down I had stumbled and lost my balance falling over the edge and into the water below.

Well I guess that was the express way to get down. I'm honestly surprised that I didn't break anything. I only had a small cut across my right shoulder but it still stung like a b******.

I reached the edge of the woods and walked forward onto the Varia Mansion's lawn wringing the water out of my hair as I went.

I looked up as I reached the pavement in surprise as I saw the Varia commanders gathering on the front steps. Was I not notified of an event or something?

Lussuria turned and saw me not fully comprehending who he was staring at before he grinned and started waving his hands over his head like a madman. I groaned what did they need now?

"Hey Angel~chan. Wait why are you soaking wet?," He asked as Xanxus walked out the door followed by Levi.

"I fell into a lake in the woods this morning," I said sheepishly ringing out my hair.

"...Weak trash," Xanxus mumbled and I whirled on him irritably. I was beyond irritated this morning and I did NOT feel like putting up with any bull crap as you can see.

"Well excuse me Mr. X for falling out of a cave," His eyebrow twitched when I said Mr. X before he whipped out his gun and pointed it at my forehead. I saw the gun start to glow and I quickly leaned backwards as a rather large shot blew by inches away from my face. I over balanced and quickly back flipped away and reached for my needles before cursing when I realized I had left them in the kitchen. Xanxus lowered his gun an angry look still planted firmly on his face.

"Don't push you limits trash the only reason you didn't die after the old man's birthday is because I'm under strict orders to keep you alive but I guess we could just say it was an accident. After all, accidents are what the Varia are good at," I scowled at his back as he walked away and to the waiting cars before turning back to Lussuria who looked really put out crossing his arms and pouting.

"What?," I asked struggling not to laugh when I saw his facial expression.

"I want Xangelic that's what! Now it just turns out the reason he hasn't killed you yet is because of order so that means more work for me to get you two together," It took a moment for what he said to fully comprehend in my mind but when it did I gave Lussuria a deadpanned look.

"Lussuria for the last time. I. Will. Never. Date. That. Douche. Now what is it that you wanted," Lussuria pouted again before turning serious.

"Okay Angel~chan I don't believe that I ever told you the rules for when all the commanders are away on a mission did I?," I shook my head and looked at him in confusion.

"Well now it's about time you know. First off do not leave the mansion without permission from one of the upper officers. Second rule make sure that all security camera's stay on and functional. Mammon always checks the tapes to make sure that nobody stole anything. Finally number three never let anyone into the Varia Mansion. If someone gets inside you are to decommission them. This rule you should not have to worry about since we have 200 lower level Varia members patrolling the perimeters at all times. Got it?," I nodded in comfermation when I saw his serious face before he went back to immiting sunshine and rainbows along with other things that made me want to barf.

"See you Lussuria. Good luck on your mission and please try to be careful," I said reaching forward and hugging him tightly. I waved as the cars drove away then turned and walked inside.

What was I going to do when I was alone in such a big mansion?

...

Turns out that I wasn't as alone as it had at first appeared.

In all of the time that I had been here I had never really noticed that their were other maids. They stayed away from the areas that the commanders usually hung out in and instead walked through the back passages as quietly as they could. It was almost as if they made the slightlest noise a wolf would come out and tear out their throat.

Not an overly pleasant thought.

But this WAS the home of the Varia.

So it kinda made sense.

I was so busy daydreaming that I didn't notice the teenager walking towards me with a laundry basket until we were both falling to the ground with clothes flying through the air around us. I blinked in confusion looking around as I rested back on my elbows until I noticed the girl who was equally as stunned. I quickly stood up and walked towards her. When she heard the sound of my footsteps her eyes widened before she scrambled into a kneeling position and bowed her head.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry f-for b-bumping I-into y-you,p-please d-don't kill m-me," She looked like she was going to cry and I panicked. I don't do crying people.

"NO! No! I'm not going to kill you! Besides it was my fault for running into you so I should be the one apologizing!," I continued to panic waving my arms around in the air as if that could stop her from crying. I knelt down and started to pick up the clothes neatly folding them and placing them back in the bin. After a little while the girl calmed down and started to help me in silence.

I guess I freaked her out a lot.

Oops.

I pushed the basket over to her and we both stood up while I smiled reassuringly.

"I really am sorry I zoned out and knocked you over," I apologized again and the girl started to panic. Was that all she ever did?

"N-no I-it's m-my f-fault m-miss. I s-should h-have watched w-where I w-was g-going," apparently she has a stutter to was she naturally this shy?

"No don't worry about it, it was my fault. My name is Angelica what's yours?," The girl started to relax a little and managed a half smile.

"I'm Zoe. It's a pleasure to meet you Angelica...WAIT YOUR ANGELICA?!," I stumbled backwards from the force of her screech and nodded slightly confused.

"OH MY GOD YOUR LIKE MY ROLE MODEL! How did you manage to live so long working for the commanders? Do you know how to fight? What weapons do you use? I can't believe this the last maid that worked for the commanders only managed three days before she was killed! This is such an honor to meet you Angelica-sama," I stood there in a daze from her rapid fire questions.

"I have no clue, yes, needles wires and hand-to-hand," I answered before looking at my watch and realizing it was getting kinda late.

"I'm so sorry but I think I have to go and clean up the kitchen from when I was cooking this morning. Would you like to come with me?," I asked already starting to walk down the hall. Zoe nodded furiously and followed with a happy smile on her face and the basket resting on her hip.

We reached the kitchen where I decided to bake a cake as I talked with Zoe. I can't remember the last time I baked something but I believed it was sometime when I still lived at Vongola HQ. I learned a lot about Zoe over the next two hours. Mostly that she was 15, her favorite color was yellow, she loved minks and reading, and she has never met a commanding officer before much less seen one.

For some strange reason I thought she would get along nicely with Bel.

Hmm food for thought.

I pulled out the cake three seconds before the timer went off and set it on a cooling rack. I made some frosting as I asked Zoe more questions. I turned to her as the cake finished cooking and grinned.

"Wanna help with the decorations?," she vigorously nodded her head before bounding over, taking a knife covered in frosting and put it on the cake like an expert.

I should teach her how to bake.

We sat back and each had a slice as the sun started to set.

"I'll see you tomorrow than Zoe," I said opening the kitchen door for her as she started to walk out with the basket.

Lady luck just loves me because that's when a red alarm started to blare signaling an attack before the lights went out.

Well this won't end well.

...

Zoe was hyperventilating by me side as we snuck through the mansion, sticking close to the walls and shadows, peeking are heads around every corner before continuing on. If I had left by myself I would have already been at the main door but I couldn't just leave Zoe defensless in the kitchen.

There was also the other maids to worry about. I tapped on Zoe's shoulder so as not to frighten her before I started to speak.

"Listen to me Zoe. Everything is going to be fine, I promise, but we need to get you and the maids to a safe place. Do you know the food cellar," She nodded her head and I took out my key passing it to her.

"I want you to gather up the other maids and hide in there. Make sure that no one makes any noise that would alert the intruders to your presence. If something bad happens you should have enough food to last you a few days or until someone finds you. Can you do that?," She nodded her head, a bit uncertainly, but it was still a nod.

I hugged her and then stood guard waving that the coast was clear she disappeared from view and I sprinted to the main doors.

When I arrived the front door was shuddering from something being rammed into it over and over. I think we were going to need a new door. Mammon was not going to be happy.

I crept forward and looked out of a nearby window. I saw somewhere close to 125 men with black and white masks scattered across the yard and in the trees while somewhere around 25 more were swinging a battering ram and trying to get in.

I honestly don't see why the didn't just try picking the lock. It would take a lot less time.

I slid open the window a few inches and stepped out onto a low hanging tree branch across from me. I turned around and made sure I could get inside if I needed to. Then I disappeared into the shadows and ran low to the ground just like my mom taught me. No one noticed even a flicker of movement.

I looked ahead and saw one of the men had let down his guard lowering his AK-47 and leaning back against a small tree. I moved as silently as I could and froze when the man stiffened then relaxed again. For some reason sneaking up on him like this oddly reminded me of cats stalking up on their prey ready to pounce. I waited a few more seconds then leapt forward covering his mouth with my hand and jabbing my elbow into a pressure point on his neck.

He immediately slumped to the ground and I dragged him to better cover then proceeded to take his glock, Ak-47,bullets, and bullet vest and put them on shrugging out of my over shirt as I did so leaving me in a tank top and shorts. I strapped the gun onto my thigh before repeating the process with five other ninja people that had let there guard down. Why did they all have music notes on their face?

I slowly crept back to the window and slipped through it into the mansion locking it behind me.

Then I stood in front of the door and waited.


	14. The Teen Named Jason Goodfellow

**Hey peoples sorry for the wait but I didn't realize it would be so hard to post chapters with how much homework we get in school. I am so sorry for the wait but here is Chapter 14. I hope that you all enjoy it even though it is short.**

**Eat Waffles!**

**\(^-^)/**

**HI TEA GOD!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**The Teen Named Jason Goodfellow**

_I slid open the window a few inches and stepped out onto a low hanging tree branch across from me. I turned around and made sure I could get inside if I needed to. Then I disappeared into the shadows and ran low to the ground just like my mom taught me. No one noticed even a flicker of movement._

_I looked ahead and saw one of the men had let down his guard lowering his AK-47 and leaning back against a small tree. I moved as silently as I could and froze when the man stiffened then relaxed again. For some reason sneaking up on him like this oddly reminded me of cats stalking up on their prey ready to pounce. I waited a few more seconds then leapt forward covering his mouth with my hand and jabbing my elbow into a pressure point on his neck._

_He immediately slumped to the ground and I dragged him to better cover then proceeded to take his glock, Ak-47,bullets, and bullet vest and put them on shrugging out of my over shirt as I did so leaving me in a tank top and shorts. I strapped the gun onto my thigh before repeating the process with five other ninja people that had let there guard down. Why did they all have music notes on their face?_

_I slowly crept back to the window and slipped through it into the mansion locking it behind me._

_Then I stood in front of the door and waited._

* * *

The door exploded inward creating a massive vortex of sucking air that I had to brace myself against or get swept away. I hurriedly rested the Ak-47 against the indent of my shoulder as the shadows of the ninja's appeared through the billowing dust to stand in front of the knocked down door. I clicked off the safety and pointed it at the nearest ninja dude as the middle one started to talk.

"Ah Senorita, there are no need for hostilities. We are only here to visit some...friends. So may you put down the gun?," I grit my teeth at his annoying tone of voice, like one you would use for a baby, and rested my finger a hairs breath away from the trigger. I already knew this guy would piss me off. More men flowed in through the doors, masks covering there faces to stand behind the seven people who were obviously the leaders.

"What happened to the Varia members guarding the mansion?," I demanded and the middle man chuckled.

"They are... indisposed as of the moment. They were unable to tell us where are friends are. Would you happen to know of their whereabouts.," damn this man was pissing me off. Indisposed must mean that they were injured if not dead. This was not looking good.

"Maybe. Depends on who your friends are,"

"They would be the Varia commanders. Leviathon, Squalo, Belphegor, Lussuria, Mammon, and the boss. Ring any bells?," I judged them with calculating eyes picking up every shift in posture and waiting for an attack.

"I might know them. Why the sudden visit?," I scanned the room with my eyes and saw at least ten of the hidden survelience cameras pointed at the intruders. That was good. Even if I died the Varia would find some way to identify the intruders. A distress signal must have been triggered and sent to the commander by a grunt.

"Well the last time they visited our house they left a bit of a...mess behind. We wanted to give them a bit of a scolding for that," a dark undertone laced the man's voice and I knew the mess was in fact one of the Varia's jobs.

"Yeah they tend to be like that," I said correcting my aim a little. "Sorry but the Varia commanders can not be reached at this time so please vacate the premesis,"

"Sorry Senorita but we can't do that. The Melodia Familgia has suffered to great an insult," He said and started strutting forward. These bastards were way to cocky. I sighed as he got within two feet of me and had to bend almost completely over to reach my height.

"I see, that's too bad," I said then pulled the trigger. The man fell to the ground, dead with a bullet in his head.

I turned to the others and leveled my gun as cries of outrage filled the air.

"She killed Commander A!,"

Pfft that guy was a commander? He needs to go back to training school.

"Why does a woman even have a gun? Are the Varia insane?!,"

Strike one.

"Kill the B****!,"

Strike two.

"How can someone so short just put a bullet through someone's head?!,"

Strike three your out. See you in the next life bastards.

I charged forward shooting off bullets that racked through their bodies and the wall. Blood flew through the air to splatter against the floor, and I didn't even flinch as their blood landed on me, though I was careful not to kill them. Knives and kunai were thrown through the air and I dodged to the side effectively causing the weapons to be buried in the body of the person behind me. I dropped the empty AK-47 to the ground and grabbed out the glock, holding it in front of my hands and walked towards the intruders, shooting off bullets as I went. Some tried to run and I sent the deadly projectiles through the back of their knees. I dodged a sword as I reloaded then grabbed the attackers arm and pulled them toward me putting a bullet through both of their ankles.

Men screamed and howled in pain as more intruders approached to attack me. I cursed as I realized I had only taken out about 96 men which left 54 more. I reached down for my needles but cursed again as I realized I had left them in the kitchen. I gazed at the men with a critical gaze before turning and escaping the room so fast that all the intruders saw was a blur rushing past them.

* * *

I looked down through the grates of the air vent as 9 men approached from below. It had been 1/2 an hour since the music ninja's arrived and in that time I had done some easedropping before they had decided to split up and search the mansion and taken out another 37 men which only left 17 more.

The men were a group of elite fighters from the Melodia Familgia, a mafia group that dealed mostly in addictive drugs and illegal weaponry and consisted of over 6,000 members. They were lead by 7 men who each represented a note on the music scale, one of which I had already killed. Seven months ago the Varia had been hired to take out one of their factories, killing 2,576 of their men, 43 of which were important figures in their familgia. You could tell that their boss was not happy and was willing to do anything for revenge, as shown when one of the men mentioned that they were each being paid 700,000 dollars for the job.

The men's voices got closer and I tensed up sliding the grate open and positioning myself over the opening. The men passed by and I timed myself before jumping down and onto the last mans shoulders. I silenced him with the blade of my hand jabbing into his pressure point and he crumpled to the ground without a sound. I left him lying on the floor and followed after the other 8, silently knocking 5 more men unconscious with an elbow to the head and pressure points. For elite fighters they sure were weak and dumb. They hadn't even noticed their 34 missing men, assuming that they were still on patrol and a mear woman wouldn't be capable of taking them out without a gun.

Pfft as if.

The other three started to turn toward me finally recognizing their decrease in numbers. I leapt forward onto one mans back using him as a shield when bullets started to ring out. The other two men immediately stopped shooting not wanting to kill their comrade. I silently congradgulated them. If they had still shot while I was behind the man they would all be dead by my hands. My mother always said to not kill a man that genuinely cared for their comrades.

"Hello there boys. Mind taking me to your leader? Oh and dropped the guns please. I'm already dirty enough as it is.," The men immediately dropped their weapons staring at the blood covered woman in front of them who was holding a knife to their comrade's neck.

"Why are you doing this? Aren't the Varia evil? Why are you defending them?," On of the men asked stepping forward. I paused to look at him. He was young and handsome probably no older then 16 and as I studied him closely I realized he had the same build as the man I was holding. Probably a younger brother. I blinked at him before deciding there would be no harm in answering.

"I'm not defending the commanders. Their all strong enough to take care of you 3 times over without breaking a sweat. They aren't even here right now. The only one's that need protection here are the workers. They probably haven't even been trained to fight," The boy nodded apparently satisfied with my answer before backing down, the act of a person that really held no real malice toward the people he was supposed to kill. He earned my respect in that category. I smiled at him before releasing the man. The three were clearly a family of three that had been forced into the mafia, I concluded watching as the final man pulled the teenager back. I pointed the knife down the hall.

"There is an exit door down that way. If you wish to escape, leave because I don't know what the commanders will do when they get back but it won't be pretty. If you truly wish to kill the Varia commanders train another 10 years when you be able to defeat me and at which point you can consider trying the big dogs. See you around kid," I nodded to the teen and started to walk away. I would just have to find the leaders on my own. This was going to be such a drag.

"Miss?" a voice called out from behind me. I turned and saw the teen taking off his mask. I corrected my statement from earlier figuring he was probably only a year older then Zoey.

"What is it kid?," I asked slightly annoyed.

"Who are you?,"

"Angelica Callihana. You?,"

"Jason Goodfellow. Thank you Miss. Callihana,"

"Fitting name. See you around kid," I said then ran down the hall as the two older men dragged Jason toward the exit.

Kid had potential to be a great fighter.


End file.
